Cómo sangra el subsuelo
by Esplandian
Summary: El Ejercito del Gobierno Mundial y la Armada de la Red Ribbon se enfrentan. Pero hay drama humano que acontece ajeno a cualquier disputa política: la aventura de dos bandidos,la prueba final de un joven asesino de tres ojos, y el regreso de un exiliado.
1. Prólogo: A casa

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball, todos sus personajes y situaciones, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama; el resto es una simple 'suposición' fanfickera y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de Autor:** "Cómo sangra el subsuelo" pretende integrar parte de los escenarios y personajes que aparecen en "DB1: La leyenda de Shen-Long" a la línea temporal-oficial de Dragon Ball, y de darle coherencia al temor fundado que Bulma y Krillin sentían por el ejército de la Red Ribbon.

El pasado de Lunch, Yamcha, Puar, Tenshinhan, y del Coronel Silver —y de otros más— será parte importante en el desarrollo de la presente historia.

Sean bienvenidos, y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Prólogo: A casa…**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

_Como cae el rocío en arena inextinguible,_  
_la sangre sólo sirve para lavar las manos de la ambición._  
_**Lord Byron**_

A veces soñaba con los campos bordeados de manzanos, con el inconfundible aroma de la tierra recién arada… y las memorias regresaban a él cómo el rumor de risas lejanas.

— ¡Pansy! ¡Lunch! — las invoca cómo ellas en él invocan una tenue sonrisa y aquel brillo en los ojos que señala la inocencia. Y su voz de muchacho se pierde entre el arrebol de huyentes petirrojos, y es que las ve allí en lo alto de la colina, de pie junto al viejo manzano, llamándolo por su nombre.

La lacia y flamígera cascada de su hermana ya se ha perdido, y la rizada y ultramarina melena de Lunch continúa camino arriba. Él les sigue a un paso que nunca se percibe apresurado.

A veces se siente grande para estos juegos, en especial porque ahora dedica sus días a cultivar los campos al igual que su padre, e igual que el padre de su padre antes que él; no saben cuánto llevan haciéndolo, pero los brotes de vida que nacen de la tierra son el sustento de su familia, y él se siente confiado con ese antiguo conocimiento transmitido de una generación a otra entre el paso de los ciclos, entre ese transcurrir de los años y los meses y los dias. Heredará la tierra para cuidarla y trabajarla bajo el sol: él ya es un hombre. Sin duda, su hermana Pansy recogerá los frutos junto a su madre este otoño; aunque Lunch ya no estará con ellos para cuando llegue la cosecha…

"Porque todos los descendientes de la Casa de Gourmet tienen responsabilidades. Es mejor que ustedes dos se hagan a la idea."

Y es a causa de ese comentario salido de labios de su padre que sabe que las cosas no volverán a ser cómo eran antes; esa es la razón por la que él se permite —a pesar de su excesiva seriedad— correr y jugar a placer a su lado cómo cuando ellas eran pequeñas, y él cuidaba de ellas como el hermano mayor que era —porque decían también que no todos los hermanos eran de sangre—.

El último rizo azulado desaparece de vista, y a lo lejos las torres blancas del palacio de techos rosas se revelan en medio del reverdeciente valle. Algo en el viento, a pesar del cambio de dirección, no encaja. Un tufo de gasolina en combustión le pica las narices. El parche de las violáceas flores 'pensamientos' se ha desvanecido, y en su lugar la tierra desgarrada se abre como una herida dolorosa y desnuda.

Los dos custodios armados no le causan temor alguno, pues el también sale a cazar con frecuencia desde que su padre le enseñó a disparar con la escopeta. Nunca le ha temido a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a ese par de soldados elite que rodean el negro automóvil donde el escudo de la familia real de Gourmet sobresale en rojo: un cuchillo y un tenedor entrecruzados y coronados por un murciélago.

—Son el señor Bongo y la señorita Pasta, ¡Hooolaaa!—La alegre jovencita de cabellera azul agitaba ambos brazos para llamar la atención de los soldados; y es que Lunch tenía corazón para todos.

Él la ve bajar entre el espeso pasto para llegar al encuentro de los impávidos guardias principales del palacio del Rey Gurumes. No termina su recorrido cuando la puerta del automóvil negro se abre, dejando que un hombre rechoncho como un sapo y ataviado con una túnica blanca, se deslice fuera del coche. Con descuido, y embriagado por el júbilo, el rey arrastra su purpurea capa sobre la tierra fresca.

Lunch para en el último borde esmeralda y hace una leve y graciosa reverencia. El Rey Gurumes le indica a él y a Pansy que se acerquen; con más caución que recelo los dos acuden al llamado del gobernante para inclinarse, poco o menos, frente a éste.

—Mi dulce sobrina, me alegra que tú y tus amigos sean testigos del inicio de una nueva época para nuestro reino. Debe ser un buen augurio que coincidiéramos todos en el mismo sitio—el monarca apretó sus gordinflonas manos adornadas de oro y gemas, para después hacer tintinear las joyas a una seña de sus dedos.

Inmediatamente el colosal guardia masculino respondió al comando del Rey de Gourmet, casi cómo si le adivinara el pensamiento.

Pansy callaba, lo que era tan raro en ella. Permanece así, pensativa, mientras el gigantesco Señor Bongo les traía un puñado de tierra. Acto seguido el soldado se arrodilla frente a Gurumes, ofreciéndole lo que parecía una mezcla de limo y rocas.

—Mi querida niña Lunch, ya fue mi turno y ahora será el tuyo.

—Sí— responde obediente, pero más por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Dubitativa, Lunch remueve el amasijo con sus finísimas manos hasta encontrar algo, sus ojos oliváceos chispean de curiosidad cuando ella toma algo.

—Ven, déjame mostrarles a todos.

Lunch continua con la vista fija en lo que cargaba entre sus palmas, embelesada con el tenue brillo carmeno que desprende el objeto que acuna entre sus dedos, y que deposita en las ansiosas manos del rey.

El juego de reflejos que provocaban las gemas engarzadas en los anillos del Rey Gurumes era opacado por la misma piedra, que derramaba una luz propia del mismo color que la sangre que se vierte.

—Es un rubí de sangre. ¿Acaso no es hermoso?—su voz sonaba como amortiguada por su lengua.

Los presentes permanecieron mudos sin poder negar la belleza de la recién descubierta piedra preciosa, mucho menos cuando la aseveración provenía de los delgados labios del mismísimo dueño de aquellas tierras.

—No…—la voz temblorosa de Pansy rompió el silencio, afianzándose a cada segundo— No queremos las piedras preciosas. Por favor… deje que crezcan las flores de nuevo.

En cuanto vio a su pelirroja hermana correr colina arriba, él les da la espalda al monarca y a su sobrina, para volverse a ellos.

—Discúlpela su majestad—se apresura Lunch a interceder.

—Discúlpenos, su majestad— complementa él. — Es mi hermana menor, yo respondo por ella.

—Muy valiente de tu parte jovencito, pero no hay cuidado—aprieta la roca contra su blanquísima túnica bordada en oro, y aunque sus palabras son serenas no suenan del todo convincentes. Era quizás porque sus ojos nunca se posaron en él. —Lunch, vámonos.

Lunch entró junto a Gurumes al oscuro automóvil, y él solamente se quedó allí, viendo a su amiga partir antes de dirigirse al manzano en lo alto de la colina.

Recargada junto al tronco del viejo árbol estaba Pansy dibujando distraídamente en el suelo.

—Oye tú—trató de sonar divertido, pero por alguna razón su voz siempre salía áspera.

La pelirroja lo ignoró.

—Ey, no te portaste muy bien con el Rey Gurumes. Eso no está bien—todo en él era seriedad, lo contrario al brío y temperamento de su hermanita, quien le dirigió la más intensa de sus miradas.

—Tampoco está bien que destruyan los campos de flores de las personas.

—Esos campos son suyos, eso dijo papa. Y el rey puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos.

—Sí, pero eso no es justo. Eran nuestras flores, de Lunch y mías. Íbamos a mostrártelas…

—Así que eso era. Las pensamiento…

Él a veces no la entendía, probablemente porque él era mucho mayor. Decidió que era mejor sentarse.

—Sabes hermano, me hubiera gustado poder defenderlas. Ser, ya sabes, como tú, fuerte y valiente. Pero mamá sólo me enseña a cocinar y a limpiar y a bordar, pero quisiera aprender lo mismo que te enseña papá.

¡Que le ensenara a sembrar y seguro que opinaría lo contrario! Se le habían hecho tantos callos en los dedos que ni siquiera quería recordarlo

Pansy era así, había sido así desde siempre. Aunque él no había sido el mejor de los hermanos mayores, sobretodo durante los primeros años, ella siempre perseveraba para atravesar esa sobriedad de carácter que lo caracterizaba.

—Yo te puedo enseñar.

— ¿De verdad?—los ojitos rodeados de rizadas pestañas se iluminaron.

—Uju—le contestó él mientras se quitaba la gorra amarilla, dejando al descubierto su revuelto cabello siena.

— ¿Y cuándo empezamos?

Él se limitó a buscar en una bolsa de sus pantalones hasta encontrar una muy usada resortera. Sin decir nada, le ofreció el arma improvisada que había cargado y utilizado por años para espantar a los cuervos de las cosechas.

— ¿En verdad me la das? Pero si es tu tesoro...

Él alargó de nuevo la resortera para enfatizar su decisión; él ya estaba demasiado grande para esos juguetes.

—Gracias— ella lo miró de reojo, todavía incrédula pero examinando el recién recibido presente de parte su hermano mayor. —La voy a cuidar mucho.

Ella se puso de pie, y probó la flexibilidad del elástico lanzando una roca imaginaria.

—Ten cuidado, no quiero que mama y papa me regañen si te sacas un ojo con eso.

—No voy a decirles que fuiste tú quien me la dio. Será un secreto entre tú y yo—le guiñó un ojo en complicidad —.Además me veré temible con un parche.

—Oye tú, ven aquí. Aparte del entrenamiento, te falta algo— él ya se había incorporado para acercarse a su hermanita.

— ¿Qué cosa me falta?

—Esto—antes de que la pequeña pudiera replicar, él acomodó su gorra amarilla sobre la rojiza cabellera de Pansy—.Te dará suerte.

—Prometo que seré tan valiente y fuerte como tú, hermano—su sonrisa tan inocente era respondida por una curva casi imperceptible en los labios de él.

De nuevo, al ver al rojo sol ocultarse tras las montañas él volvía a ser tan serio como antes. La pequeña pelirroja sacó un par de manzanas que guardaba en su delantal.

— ¡Piensa rápido!— de inmediato, lanzó una en dirección de su hermano mayor.

Sin inmutarse él atrapó el fruto, y lo frotó contra su delgada camisa de algodón para darle brillo a la manzana y morderla. Pansy siempre repetía ese ritual por lo mucho que le gustaba verlo hacer gala de sus rapidísimos reflejos.

—Se hace tarde, volvamos a casa—masculló él con la boca medio llena.

—Sí, a casa…

A casa…

A casa…

Y es que sólo en sueños escuchaba la palabra repetida por esa misma y dulce voz. Y era sólo en esa voz que la palabra cobraba todo el significado perdido por el tiempo y el exilio.

Al despertar él se encuentra donde mismo —tumbado sobre un camastro dentro de su domo designado—. Afuera el viento silba, acarreando el polvo que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, junto con la ceniza de una fogata extinta. El resto del campamento duerme, con la sola excepción del joven y pelirrojo coronel: el alba no llega todavía.

Él coronel se calza las botas y amarra el mandatorio pañuelo a su cuello; era eso o portar la insignia del ejército, pero prefiere que la pálida cicatriz en forma de cruz permanezca visible sobre su pecho—ya que impone más respeto que cualquier condecoración—.

Coge el revolver que cuelga en la pared. A pesar del siempre presente zumbido de la radio se embebe en los mapas de las diferentes zonas aledañas: el Desierto del Diablo, Monte Paozu, la Montaña de Fuego Fry Pan, Villa Octágono, y la aldea cuyo nombre conoce tan bien como el propio…

Fija los ojos en aquella última locación antes de clavar un alfiler con la insignia roja de la doble erre.

La luz roja del transmisor se enciende acompañada por el familiar sonido intermitente. Activa el auricular sin prisa.

—Habla el Coronel Silver. Todo está listo.


	2. I: Convicción no es diplomacia

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball /Z le pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Todo lo demás son cosas de fans, porque simplemente no nos pagan por escribir fanfiction (al menos yo recibo ninguna remuneración por hacerlo).

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno, aunque la idea de butifarradas eternas con alguien tan agradable como Rocío y en ese rinconcito especial del infierno (reservado enteramente para 'el disfrute' de los fanfickers vagos) suena tentadora, pues, aquí les va la primera entrega.

Ah, y felicitaciones a H.S. por su acertado cambio de carrera en la UNAM. Enhorabuena. ;)

* * *

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capitulo I:  
Convicción no es diplomacia**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

Ejercito: Un grupo de hombres reunidos para  
rectificar los errores de los diplomáticos.  
_**Josephus Daniels**_

Dejaron crecer la avaricia como se deja crecer la mala hierba. Pensaron con avidez como sacarían partido de la nueva riqueza, trazaron planes, soñaron. Creyeron que traería progreso. Toleraron la corrupción y la violencia, las transgresiones de un derecho o un límite, y una a una se fueron amontonando las faltas.

Ojos ciegos.

Oídos sordos.

Labios mudos.

Los pecados de los suyos eran los propios: en ello meditaba el Rey del Mundo en Ciudad Central, y a pesar de la soledad de su amplia oficina, sentía que sus antecesores le miraban acusadoramente.

La galería de los Reyes pasados fungía como un jurado: sus ojos caninos lo acusaban, a él, su sucesor de pelaje azul. Eran meros retratos pintados al óleo, eso sabía, pero las expresiones capturadas en pigmentos eran vigentes en su majestad y en su indignación. De estar vivos le pedirían cuentas por sus omisiones, de las que había pruebas, documentadas y contundentes, esparcidas sobre su impresionante escritorio.

Fue cuando vio los reportes de los Generales de la Armada Real que no pudo dejar de ignorarlo. No estaba en su naturaleza ver prueba de tal crueldad y callar. No estaba en su deseo fiel de protección a los otros el sumirse en la comodidad y la complacencia; y fue por eso que buscó una audiencia privada tan desesperadamente. Fue en el Imperio de Mifan, un territorio declarado neutro a pesar de su inclusión a la Federación Mundial, que acordaron reunirse los dos, cara a cara. Lo juzgó necesario, y creyó que tal acción diplomática sería más efectiva a largo plazo. Un desengaño o una confirmación o una resolución a todo aquello que no tenía compostura: porque todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Hacer tratos con Red era como vender el alma. Al verlo pudo creer en el diablo o en los demonios, porque ESO era lo único que alguien como AQUEL hombre podía ser. Las pantallas o los intercomunicadores no transportaban toda la información sensorial necesaria para juzgar detalladamente a alguien como el líder de la Patrulla Roja.

Su prestancia al caminar era evidente, pues su escolta (un hombre altísimo, oscuro, y grave a pesar de su juventud inadecuada para un segundo al mando) aminoraba o aceleraba el paso a una orden no del todo explicita: era claro que el Comandante Red marcaba el ritmo y que no admitía ningún otro aparte del suyo propio.

Lo primero que saltó a su atención no fue su forma de vestir, no el elegante traje sastre, ni el chaleco color vino de rayas verticales tan preciado por los hombres de negocios. Tampoco el grueso anillo de oro, con un engarzado azul zafiro cortado, que portaba en el anular de la poderosa mano derecha; incluso el inquietante parche sobre el ojo derecho no fue lo primero que le extrañó; lo que más le impactó fue el color su cabello, porque no había ningún otro tono que evocara tan bien semejante pecado: el color de la ira.

Trató de detener sus propios prejuicios y continuó observándolo.

La frente amplia parecía veteada por breves arrugas producidas por la reflexión y, posiblemente, por el enojo. El ojo derecho (de haber alguno) quedaba bajo un parche. Pero el otro, el izquierdo, era grande y de iris carmeno, alerta con toda la sapiencia del que acostumbra analizar lo más ínfimo hasta la saciedad. La nariz esculpida, inclinándose a parecer aguileña, se anclaba sobre el delgado bigote y la amplia boca era surcada por líneas de repetida expresión.

De no ser por el parche, seguramente lo hubiera tomado por un hombre de negocios.

El Rey Koku notó el aroma que desprendía el caballero pelirrojo, percibiendo todo con su poderoso olfato canino. Detectó, enmascarados bajo la colonia y enjuague, el tufo de cigarrillos costosos y de gato. Sí, muy probablemente era un gato lo que AQUEL hombre tenía por mascota. En cuestiones de aromas el Rey nunca perdía la pista.

—Comandante Red, General de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja. Presente—la voz era inequívocamente autoritaria, la del poder ganado por la violencia.

Guardó su primera e inmediata impresión sonora para después. Era consciente de ser observado también, posiblemente con mayor escrutinio.

—Rey Electo Koku, Rey del Mundo. Presente hoy, Mayo Segundo del año 747 de nuestra era —sonrió cerrando los ojos: la fuerza de la costumbre y su primer error…

Una imagen prefabricada para la prensa, a eso se reducía su persona frente a otros. "Porque el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre" —y es que verdaderamente odiaba la frase—, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía deseos de encajar en ese molde caricaturizado de sí mismo cada vez que aparecía en público, incluso en las sesiones privadas era lo mismo. "Cándido, amable, alegre, un hombre común... de placeres simples." No eran mentiras, pero ciertamente limitaban la complejidad de quien era.

Su rostro de terrier pensativo. Las orejas erguidas, sus húmedos ojos penetrantes, y su pelaje azul y agrisado en partes. Cada característica era una parte de él como lo era la persona pública que había diseñado para si desde que asumió el poder en el 733. Podrían decir que él, Koku, era el hombre (o el hombre-perro) más poderoso sobre la faz de la Tierra, y sin embargo hoy tenia miedo.

La estación que representaba había cumplido, apenas, el equivalente a un siglo; y era el resultado de la alianza entre las naciones para acabar con la amenaza externa de los demonios y otras criaturas que azotaban a la humanidad en tiempos pasados. Un bello ideal de unión que con el transcurso de los años se había probado inefectivo.

—Dejemos los protocolos de lado. Usted y yo sabemos a qué hemos venido hoy, su majestad. Hablemos sin rodeos.

La postura del líder de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja se le antojó insolente.

—Bien, como usted guste y de mutuo acuerdo… En lo concerniente a la construcción no autorizada de una base en la zona Noroeste A-4…—tragó saliva—.El Gobierno Mundial en agradecimiento a su extensiva asistencia previa le anuncia, Comandante Red, que estamos dispuestos a perdonar sus acciones _**criminales**_ si tan sólo usted…

Por mucho que se esforzara no sabía porque cada frase de sus labios cobraba inintencionadamente un doble significado al ser pronunciada, ni porque cierto adjetivo se había colado, inconscientemente, en sus palabras. Pero tenía muy claro quien había establecido victoria aquel día, desde la actitud hasta la completa elegancia y extrañeza de su persona. Si hubiera podido sudar, seguramente habría sentido frío.

—¿Acciones criminales, su excelencia? ¿Por hacer uso de mis medios y de mí inteligencia? No me diga que soy un criminal por no conformarme con lo poco que se me dio en la vida, porque no todos hemos nacido con los mismos beneficios de antemano— el tono que empleaba el pelirrojo era sereno, totalmente contrario al contenido implícito.

La referencia al 'pedigrí' político del Rey Mundial era obvia, pero prefirió callar y continuar escuchando.

—Yo nunca me conformé con simples 'acciones criminales' como usted las llama, yo trasciendo todo eso y usted lo sabe. ¿Acaso mis aspiraciones no me costaron un poco más de lo que podía pagar? ¿Eh? — Palpó el parche con el dedo índice para, a continuación, apuntarle acusadoramente— ¿Acaso no fue usted quien me contactó cuándo los problemas en las ciudades del Norte y del Sur le llegaron hasta el cuello?

El Rey del Mundo tampoco podía saborear la dulzura que otorga el conocimiento de la propia superioridad moral.

—Sí, en efecto. Fue usted a quien acudimos en aquel entonces, pero la situación ha cambiado…

—Entonces no estamos siendo justos, su excelencia. Las indulgencias son cosas mejor atendidas por la conciencia individual, no por la política. Hablamos de negocios aquella vez, y hoy también lo haremos. La Red Ribbon, nosotros. Prestamos gustosamente nuestros servicios, pero ahora llego el tiempo de pagar el precio. Un simple favor personal, si lo prefiere... —su risa resonaba confiada y soberbia.

—Nómbrelo, y veré si estoy en posibilidades de conceder lo que me pide, en adición de lo anteriormente mencionado —la reserva de Koku se mantenía, apenas, como si se enfrentara a una tempestad.

—Quiero ser el comprador exclusivo de la exportación de piedras preciosas provenientes de Reino Gourmet. Sé que usted tiene influencia directa en todo menester comercial, no le será difícil. Además, nuestros recién desarrollados métodos de extracción facilitaran la industria en aquella región.

El canino gobernante sabía que significaba, en términos políticos, controlar la materia prima del Reino Gourmet. No podía permitir que la influencia de la Red Ribbon se extendiera hasta los ya problemáticos sectores B-3(Central) y C-3 (Islas del Sur), que estaban repletos de fracciones insurrectas y de bandidos. El Reino Gourmet era lo más cercano a la civilización en aquella área. La decisión fue simple.

—Petición denegada, Comandante Red. El gobierno mundial tiene intereses prioritarios en Reino Gourmet y en regiones aledañas.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado jugar limpio.

—Usted, Comandante Red, ha hecho todo menos jugar limpio. Acordamos que nos ayudaría a mantener el orden, a preservar los ideales sobre las que se basa la Alianza Mundial, y que su tecnología ayudaría a avanzar nuestra administración; pero usted no cumplió con su palabra. Tengo reportes de sus 'excursiones', listas de las personas que ha reclutado en sus filas, y especialmente de los atropellos que han cometido sus hombres en las áreas rurales del sector Noreste A-4.

—Nunca atentaría algo tan bajo, Koku. Dejaría en entredicho mi respetabilidad como líder. Y no crea que no estoy al tanto de que los suyos han sabido mantenerse como un _**perro**_ guardián frente a sus intereses en Gourmet.

Uso "la palabra" deliberadamente. De eso estaba seguro el Rey Mundial. Fue al estar frente a frente que lo noto: lo de la baja estatura de aquel hombre de cabello carmín. No era muy dispar a la suya, pero para un humano no-zoomorfo podía resultar en ser clasificado como un enano.

—Intercederé por usted para eliminar su record criminal, junto con el de todos sus subalternos, y aprobaré la construcción ilícita en el sector Noroeste A-4. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle. ¿Lo toma o lo deja, Comandante Red?

El rostro del líder de la doble erre se igualó peligrosamente al tono de su pelo. Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba.

—_No muerda la mano que le da de comer_, su majestad. Seguramente creyó que con nosotros tendría no sólo control de los poderes oficiales, sino también de lo que usted desatinadamente da a llamar "Mundo Criminal". Usted aceptó los términos de nuestro contrato verbal junto con sus consecuencias.

Koku reconoció que había un poco de verdad en las palabras, que el crimen organizado se había salido de control en algunas regiones, pero sucumbir significaría no reconocer lo que había visto con sus propios ojos en los expedientes, y negar equivalía a perpetrar. Se habían asociado con alguien peligroso…

—Nunca es tarde para rectificar el acuerdo entre el Gobierno Mundial y la Red Ribbon. No permitiré que mine la integridad de los ciudadanos, ni que atropelle sus libertades mientras me encuentre en el trono del mundo.

—Si usted comparte con nosotros, su excelencia, nosotros compartiremos con usted nuestros hallazgos en materia bélica.

Y la tentación fue grande, inmensa.

—¿Qué dice, su majestad, acepta el trato? —el demonio rojo redobló sus esfuerzos seguro de su victoria.

Rojo y azul, frente a frente. El calculo humano y lo irracional de la bestia. ¿Acaso no sería más fácil aceptar? Eso significaría menos preocupaciones y mayores beneficios personales, y el Rey Koku lo sabía. Sin embargo, quedaba aquella voluntad ciega que desafiaba toda lógica. Lo que tenía que decir estaba claro, una palabra.

Contrario a un humano común, aquellos con semejanza animal podían hacer poco por ocultar sus emociones: El pelo que se erizaba desde el espinazo hasta la nuca, los ojillos que antes parecían dulces se mostraban fieros detrás de las gafas doradas, mientras que las fauces se contraían dejando al descubierto la blancura de los colmillos del monarca entre los que escapaba un gruñido que tenía todo de agresión bestial.

—Nunca.

La mandíbula dentada y canina se mostraba peligrosa, tanto que su ferocidad sobresaltó al hombre de cabellos de fuego, igualando su ira al del perruno gobernante.

—Es una declaración de guerra, porque eso será lo único vigente entre nosotros de ahora en adelante. Ah, pero un ejército no se mantiene con la sola fuerza de las convicciones— su amenaza supurando veneno fue la poca furia que destiló antes de reganar su compostura.

—Kami-Sama proveerá, Comandante.

—Veremos a donde lo llevan sus mal-prácticas diplomáticas. Que tenga un buen día, su majestad…—lo que se había guardado ese día lo compensaría, sin duda. Tomaría por la fuerza lo que le fue negado, y no escatimaría en gastos para contestar tal desafío. Le quedaba un ojo sano, pero con ese le bastaba para desentrañar las intenciones detrás de las miradas, tan certeramente que atravesaba el alma, y con ella, todas las razones que de ella nacían.

Nadie conocía las pasiones tanto como Red, de los caminos extraños que hacen recorrer a los mortales, y de sus prisiones… de sus condenas.

—Que hermosa es la culpabilidad: tan poética y tan terriblemente inefectiva.

Las ultimas palabras rojas y terribles; ecos de pisadas que se alejan y una puerta al cerrarse.

El Rey del mundo se quedó solo, todavía aturdido.

Anunciarlo públicamente sería reconocer inhabilidad, y tendría que proceder como había hecho hasta el momento: indirectamente. Las decisiones recién hechas pesaban como losas sobre su conciencia. No había remedio ni elección.

Koku enterró su rostro entre ambas manos, dejando escapar un aullido inaudible para oídos no divinos.

"Kami-Sama… protégenos."

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** No soy fanática de la política, aunque comprendo muy bien que (en ocasiones) el destino de los muchos reposa (desgraciadamente) en los designios de unos cuantos. No me parece justo en lo absoluto… y supongo que CSES refleja, en parte, tal actitud de parte de su servidora.

12/14/2010


	3. II: Impromptu

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no es mío (aunque brincos diera porque lo fuera), sino de un muy apreciado y admirado señor japonés llamado Akira Toriyama. Ah, y escribir fanfiction es un 'trabajo' no remunerado, por lo que cualquier preocupación de que le quite el pan de la boca a la TOEI Animation es infundada. XD

**Notas de Autor: **Feliz y muy prospero 2011 para todos. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones.

* * *

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capítulo II: Impromptu**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

"La vida no deja de ser graciosa cuando la gente se muere mucho más de lo que deja de ser seria cuando la gente se ríe."

_**George Bernard Shaw**_

Su voz en calidad de estridente rugido precedía las incontables carcajadas del resto de los pilotos que se encontraban en su mesa: risas ligeras cual aviones de combate, certeras y vivaces a la menor muestra de movimiento; chaquetas de oloroso cuero y pañoletas rojas junto con antiparras gruesas al cuello; charlas cortas y animadas entre cada bocado de generosa grasa y sal, suficiente para mantenerles activos durante las largas horas de jornada.

La mesa correspondiente al Regimiento Amarillo era, literalmente, una asamblea de aves de caza presidida por un tigre. Su coronel, un tigre-humanoide de pelaje azafranado y crema, se desternillaba sentado a la cabeza mostrando el peligro detrás de su sonrisa con colmillos de incisivo marfil gualdo; ojillos verdes recorriendo rápidamente un lado y otro de los comensales, la espalda ancha y poderosa inclinándose sobre la bandeja de comida, y las garras enguantadas de carnicero felino capturando una rebanada de salchicha con el tenedor.

Otro chiste y las risotadas expansivas que le siguieron invadieron la inmensidad de hileras blancas del comedor común de los cuarteles generales.

El Coronel Yellow de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja creía firmemente en el trabajo en equipo. Nunca sacrificaba a sus hombres innecesariamente; mantener a sus "muchachos" unidos era siempre su prioridad como líder, y si hablaba con ellos, si reía y comía con ellos en la misma mesa era porque sobre él, y sobre ellos, siempre pendía el miedo constante de que esta fuera la última comida, el último chiste, y la última risa de la que disfrutarían—se apreciaba mejor el día a día en la cercanía con la muerte—. Si iban a irse al otro mundo, por lo menos que se llevaran un buen recuerdo y un estómago satisfecho.

No quería que estuvieran como él, temiendo cada vez que era llamado a la oficina del Comandante Red, y preocupándose de que durante una de sus misiones se hubiera equivocado en algún ínfimo detalle, porque eso significaría —según las leyes del Ejercito Cinta Roja— una sola cosa: _**que con toda seguridad le volarían la tapa de los sesos**_. (Cita verbal al "Incondicional" del Estado Mayor Black)

Sobraba decir que, como resultado, todos los oficiales de alto rango hacían muy bien su trabajo.

La inquietud le concedía mayor locuacidad y, aunque la perspectiva en caso de fallar no era ni remotamente graciosa, el felino-antropomórfico trataba de distraerse a las vísperas de una nueva incursión al sector B-3 Centro. Tanto por su extensiva experiencia como aviador en el combate aéreo, así como por sus escasos y tranquilos años en los vuelos comerciales, Yellow conocía el sitio, pero bien sabía que —específicamente— el Desierto del Diablo era un legendario cementerio de aeronaves; los pilotos de los aviones ligeros, pertenecientes al Regimiento Amarillo, podrían tener problemas con la restricción de visibilidad causada por la arena y el polvo, lo que indudablemente los conduciría a sufrir accidentes en caso de que necesitaran aterrizar. Tendría que evadir el Desierto del Diablo… eso estaba claro.

Aparte, las tormentas de arena y los 'diablos de polvo' eran fenómenos que prefería evitar: cuantiosas pérdidas de recursos también podían garantizarle la ejecución. Pero hasta la muerte se le presenta como una especie de inspiración.

—Y el siguiente va así… Un esqueleto entra a un bar y dice: "Cantinero deme una cerveza y hágame el favor de traerme un trapeador."

Apenas hubo terminado soltó otro jubiloso rugido engalanado por los ruidosos "JA JA JA" del resto de los pilotos. El tigre-coronel lo consideraba uno de los mejores de su repertorio, y si el chiste calificaba como gracioso no iba a ser discutido con un superior, mucho menos cuando tal superior era dueño de unas poderosas mandíbulas con hileras forradas de afilados colmillos. Esto último era más que evidente, excepto para personas con nulo sentido del humor y de supervivencia.

En la mesa próxima, el joven Coronel Silver levantó la vista de su plato. ¿Por qué un esqueleto (lo que ya era bastante increíble) iría a un bar para pedir una cerveza y un trapeador? Simplemente carecía de sentido.

Después de decidir que los esqueletos no iban a bares en una base regular (y que reflexionar al respecto era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo) Silver continuó comiendo, llevándose un par de los flácidos macarrones de gusto cercano al del plástico, un bocado insípido tan sólo para sustentar al cuerpo; desde hace años que su alma se alimenta de una sola cosa…

Un par de exclamaciones a sus espaldas, chiflidos lobunos, una maldición entre dientes, luego el sonido de una bandeja siendo azotada sobre la lisa superficie de la mesa sirvieron para sacarlo de sus oscuros pensamientos.

—Sé que prefieres estar solo, chico, pero no hay otra mesa desocupada —la voz femenina era única en la Red Ribbon. Eso no era una disculpa, más bien se trataba de una afirmación, ya que la mujer ya se había sentado a una distancia prudente de él.

Silver bebió un poco de jugo y asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento; la mujer lo imitó, para después iniciarse en la consunción de su propia ración. Él y la Coronel Violeta se toleraban, y siendo ambos lobos solitarios prescindían de las palabras para no incordiarse. Lo único que en ocasiones lo desencajaba era ese hábito de llamarle 'chico' —aunado al de mascar chicle— que la coronel de cabello corto y violáceo conservaba, incluso después de que hubieran pasado dos años de que él también adquiriera el mismo rango que ella.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que estalló otro coro de sonoras carcajadas provenientes de la mesa contigua.

—Bueno, muchachos, eso fue todo por hoy.

Un desacuerdo general por la retirada del zoomorfo oficial de la mesa no se hizo esperar, desatándose así un mar de protestas y silbidos bromistas de parte de los pilotos.

—No, uno más señor Yellow, uno más.

—Lo siento Frank, reunión impromptu de oficiales —añadió socarronamente, incorporándose de su asiento y retirando cuidadosamente una pieza de pan y una taza de café de su charola, todo con el firme propósito de hacerles compañía a sus camaradas que, juzgando por sus caras, seguramente necesitaban quien les alegrara el ambiente.

Silver no era muy afecto a saludar o a dar los buenos días—otra perdida de tiempo, según sus palabras—, así que Yellow era uno de los pocos afortunados en recibir un saludo oficial que era enteramente respondido; era sin duda una muestra de respeto de parte del chico, aunque este se volviera rápidamente a sus alimentos, dejando al felino-humanoide con la otra presente.

—Es un gusto tenerte de regreso en el cuartel, Violeta —ronroneó situándose justo a lado de la fémina—. Tú asistiendo al Doctor Gero en sus tantas excursiones científicas hace que todos nos pongamos celosos por aquí.

La mujer alzó las comisuras de sus labios, no era propiamente una sonrisa pero tratándose del Coronel Violeta era a lo más que se podía aspirar, así que el tigre-humanoide se dio por bien servido.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta, Coronel Yellow. Dinamitar montañas y acampar en pantanos no es tan excitante como suena —la voz de la mujer estaba exenta de inflexiones, su interrumpido malhumor disimulado con frialdad. El trabajar para el notable Doctor Maki Gero tampoco era algo sobrecogedor, mucho menos cuando en los cuarteles era de conocimiento general que el científico empleaba partes humanas para algunos de sus proyectos. Frialdad era lo que se necesitaba para no volverse loco.

Tales 'piezas' humanas generalmente eran proporcionadas por los últimos soldados ejecutados; sólo en ciertos casos excepcionales —y por capricho del 'artista'— se requería que Violeta hiciera uso de su pericia como tiradora y asesina. No era un trabajo muy placentero si uno se imaginaba lo que el Doctor Gero hacia después con los restos…

Una cosa era asesinar en la guerra, lo cual es inevitable cuando sabes que el otro individuo (el enemigo) tiene todas las intenciones de matarte; y otra muy diferente era hacerlo anticipada y deliberadamente con el firme propósito de adquirir 'refacciones'. Yellow consentía en quemar los restos para evitar epidemias y enfermedades, y no desaprobaba el robar las botas u otras propiedades útiles de un cadáver, pero el utilizar partes de ellos y experimentar en ellos simplemente no era una noción agradable: era convertir a un ser en objeto, eso era. El hombre-tigre hacia muchas bromas al respecto, pero la verdad era que le incomodaban los proyectos de Gero. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que si era fusilado—por una razón u otra— sus restos terminarían en la mesa de disecciones de aquel inquietante científico.

—Me daría miedo quedarme dormido en el mismo campamento que el Doctor Gero: al despertar podría encontrarme extrañando un riñón —rió él; podría sonar gracioso y pretendía serlo, aunque la consternación fuera genuina.

—El mejor remedio para la preocupación es un arma de fuego a la mano, un buen cerrojo, y unas cortinas muy gruesas —respondió ella átonamente, revolviendo el guisado de repollo antes de decidirse por un bocado.

—Y que lo digas…—el experto aviador le dio una mordida al pan dulce y bebió un sorbo al café que había traído consigo. No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al más serio de los coroneles que, ajeno a la conversación del tigre y de la mujer, ya casi acababa con su guarnición pese a lo lento de su masticar. De todos los oficiales de la Red Ribbon, el Coronel Silver, el líder del regimiento Plateado, tenía cercano a nulo sentido del humor. Daba la impresión de ser apático, pero el chico simplemente no captaba los chistes ni aunque se los explicaran…

Yellow conocía al joven oficial lo suficiente, incluso había sido él quien le había enseñado a pilotear aviones a petición del General White y del General Copper. Y si había una cosa que sabía de Silver, era que el muchacho constantemente buscaba la aprobación del Comandante Red; nunca se daba un descanso entre el cumplir con su trabajo y con los formidables entrenamientos de boxeo y, aunque no era un obsesivo compulsivo al mismo grado que el General Blue, si era un perfeccionista. A veces fanfarroneaba, posiblemente eso era lo único que demostraba su buen humor aparte del boxeo y el tiro con escopeta.

—Silver, chico, veamos… ¿qué sabes del sector B-3?—la pregunta del hombre-tigre era un reto amistoso, a la que el muchacho pelirrojo respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Lo suficiente para sugerir que rodeemos por el sector C-3 de las Islas del Sur, después de reabastecernos en el campamento temporal del General Blue en C-4, Islas del Sureste.

— ¿Y porque a C-4 en vez de A-4 Noreste, eh? —inquirió maliciosamente, quitándose un guante de cuero para rascarse el cuello con su impresionante zarpa.

—El gobierno mundial espera que utilicemos como base la Torre de la Fuerza en Noroeste A-4 —dijo el pelirrojo con suficiencia.

Un ronroneo meloso se escapó del pecho del Coronel Yelow, notablemente complacido por la pericia de quien fuera su pupilo. Claro que Silver también había estado bajo la tutela de un instructor mucho más exigente y con menor inclinación a los cumplidos.

—También ten en cuenta que no todos nuestros vehículos y artefactos soportan las bajas temperaturas de las áreas cercanas a la Torre Musculo. No olvides los factores técnicos —aleccionó la mujer de cabello corto, bajando su tenedor sin afán.

—Por esa misma razón, sugiero detenernos en el área Central Este B-4. Nadie nos esperará en una zona de bruma tan espesa, pero esa área la recorreremos en autos blindados, y luego nos dividiremos.

—Bien pensado—congratuló Yellow, satisfecho con las respuestas del más joven de los tres—.Sin embargo, quiero que recuerdes que en esta ocasión no nos enfrentaremos con simples campesinos, sino con un ejército entrenado.

—Pan comido con los nuevos aviones antigravitacionales. Ya casi es hora de presentarnos con el Comandante Red— el joven oficial se llevó el vaso a los labios al mismo tiempo que la coronel apuró lo que quedaba en su plato, y Yellow se empinó el café restante después de zamparse el panecillo.

Viendo el giro que las cosas habían tomado con la breve mención de estrategia, y la inminente cita de los tres coroneles con el Supremo Comandante de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja, Yellow decidió que era tiempo de relajar el ambiente: los tres iban a necesitarlo.

El tigre humanoide se limpió el hocico con la manga, y retiró las últimas morusas de pan de sus bigotes con el pañuelo rojo que llevaba atado al cuello; y sin pensarlo…

—Verdaderamente, nuestro admirable Comandante Red es un hombre de altura.

Al escuchar esto el Coronel Violeta casi se atragantó con el último bocado de repollo, mientras que Coronel Silver había terminado por devolver parte del ingerido jugo de naranja al contenedor en el que se encontraba previamente.

Antes de que pudiera admirar los resultados de su 'comentario', el zoomorfo aviador dio un pequeño salto en su asiento a causa de la voz emanando de las bocinas estratégicamente colocadas para una acústica óptima.

"_**Coroneles Yellow, Silver y Violeta, repórtense de inmediato a la oficina de nuestro Supremo Comandante."**_

Era la inconfundible voz de barítono del Oficial del Estado Mayor Black. Y eso no podía significar nada bueno…

* * *

**N/A:** Disculpen si por el momento la lectura se siente entrecortada y dispersa; también, en consideración a la acertada observación de Bonus Kun, ¿Creen que esta historia debería moverse a la sección de Dragon Ball? (con tres personas más que lo crean justo y sensible basta para la mudanza).

Ya saben, comentarios, criticas, flammes, tomatazos, observaciones y demás son bienvenidos y sumamente apreciados.

De nuevo, que pasen un magnifico año nuevo en compañía de sus seres queridos.


	4. III: La respuesta en mente resuelta

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball/Z/GT es de Akira Toriyama, no mío.

**Nota de Autor:** Besos a Dashret, a Avatar, a Itasz y a todos aquellos que siguen esta extraña historia. Y, pues, ejem…nos quedamos en esta sección.

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capítulo III:  
La respuesta en mente resuelta**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

Podrá quedar derrotado el general de un numeroso ejército; pero no podréis derrotar a un labriego de mente resuelta.  
_**Confucio**_

Hace un par de años (más o menos) las pláticas en la cocina eran esperanzadoras, alegres. En aquel entonces estaban todos juntos: a la casa le sobraban las risas. Ahora todo eran los ojos de su madre desviándose a la ventana, intercambios de susurros entre los invitados, y los puños airados de papá estrellándose sobre la mesa.

—Derrumbaron el viejo molino, y no tardaran en destruir nuestras casas y sembradíos. ¡Esto se ha vuelto intolerable!— la indignación de su padre retumba mientras él se alza de la silla como un roble.

Una mano regordeta se levanta dispuesta a apaciguar al hombre-arbóreo: es el rechoncho panadero de la aldea, canas rodeándole la calva coronilla, bajo y sereno ante aquel alud humano.

—Entiendo su resquemor por el exilio de su hijo; esa fue la primera persecución de muchas que le siguieron —dice el panadero del pueblo, casi sin querer—. Pero por favor, mantenga la calma como ha hecho hasta ahora —suspira—. No le hará ningún bien el precipitarse.

Su progenitor era fuerte gracias al trabajo del campo, todo en él era terreno: desde su abundante y oscura barba negra hasta su piel morena endurecida por el sol, pero le bastaba el recuerdo de su primogénito ausente para derrumbarse de nuevo en su silla. Baja su mirada —cejas negras y ojos negros— entre pesadumbre y vergüenza.

—Tiene razón, no debemos precipitarnos —rodea con curtidas manos su taza, llena hasta el tope del té que todos los presentes comparten en esa humilde mesa, y su voz regresa tranquila—. Si tan sólo el Rey nos concediera una audiencia…

El panadero paseaba la mano derecha por su rostro de tomate antes de decidirse a descansarla bajo la barbilla y frotarla entre los dedos pulgar e índice. Su atención se adentraba en alguna reflexión: por algo era el patriarca no-oficial de la aldea.

—Esos individuos están engañando al pobre Rey Gurumes, y él no tiene oídos más que para ellos. Desde que encontraron las piedras preciosas el Rey cayó enfermo, desatendió sus obligaciones, por eso es que persiste la sequia.

—La enfermedad algunas veces puede volver locos a los animales y a las personas, pero quizá sea una maldición —dice un delgado granjero de barba rala y sombrero verde.

Murmullos como hojas agitándose al viento confirmaban la superstición, pues el Reino y la Casa de Gourmet habían estado siempre rodeados de historias.

Fue su madre, cabello cobre y ojos miel, quien tomó la palabra

—La destrucción de nuestra aldea no tiene nada de mágico, es su incontenible ambición lo que nos ha traído hasta donde estamos ahora, y no hay peor enfermedad que esa —la comprensión le puede más que el rencor—. Necesita que alguien le abra los ojos, sino será demasiado tarde para él y para todos nosotros.

El anciano de cara redonda asiente levemente con la cabeza, de nuevo pasándose la mano por el rostro.

—La única que puede saber a ciencia cierta lo que lo aqueja es la Anciana Octágono, además ha gozado del favor de la familia real de Gourmet desde tiempos inmemoriales. Seguro que ella hará al rey darse cuenta de las cosas…

Un estruendo detrás de la puerta trasera los alerta a todos, aunque el gran hombre-roble toma su escopeta dispuesto a disparar a cualquier espía que estuviera ocultándose. Esperaba ver a uno de los soldados de uniformé aguamarina poniendo pies en polvorosa, aunque eso no fue exactamente lo que descubrió.

—Por Kami-Sama… ¡Pansy!

La aludida pelirroja se incorpora entre el derrumbe de los cajones de embalaje que le habían ayudado a escuchar toda la conversación de los adultos. Esto seguramente resultaría en un re-doble de tareas.

—Por favor, la próxima vez trata tocar a la puerta —suspira su padre aliviado, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa bajo su poblada barba negra.

—Ve a tu cuarto, cariño —la dulzura de su madre también comparte la misma inquietud que la anterior. El mensaje implícito estaba más que claro: esto es para 'gente grande'.

No queriendo problemas con sus padres ella asiente rápidamente, y sin rechistar esprinta hasta las escaleras que dan al segundo piso; ya en su cuarto decide asomarse por la ventana —mas con esperanzas de que le llegaran fragmentos de la plática que tomaba lugar en la cocina.

No escucha nada mientras el cielo se encarna como el hierro expuesto.

Pansy se preguntaba a menudo porque había sido ella la única en quedarse, porque no encontraba el valor para irse y seguir su propia búsqueda como había hecho su hermano. Ella se había quedado como testigo de la sequía que marchitó las flores y de las primeras máquinas que arrancaron los viejos arboles enraizados desde el tiempo de sus abuelos.

La cosecha mejoró el año pasado, pero la revuelta mancha arcillosa devoraba un poco más de verdor cada día. Frente a Pansy la vida se extinguía poco a poco del todo que la rodeaba.

Lo resentía como si su vida estuviera tan atada a la de la tierra…

No reconoce lo que dicen en la cocina pero siente el miedo en el resto de los aldeanos: temen a los guardias, a los generales Bongo y Pasta. La pelirroja sentía un odio intenso tan sólo de recordar que Lunch decía que en el fondo los dos eran "buenas personas", que cuidaban de ella y de su tío "con esmero".

Lagrimas teñidas de rabia rodaron por sus mejillas.

Si su hermano mayor estuviera con ella podrían decirle al Rey Gurumes la clase de personas que eran Bongo y Pasta. Tal vez si Lunch estuviera a su lado el Rey Gurumes escucharía de verdad. Pero estaba sola…

¿Qué podía hacer ella contra Bongo y Pasta cuando ellos eran tan fuertes? ¿Qué podía hacer una niña contra su ejército?

Sus facciones se endurecieron mientras limpiaba su rostro con indignación.

Había rezado muchas veces a Kami-Sama por una respuesta, pero a Kami-Sama parecía no importarle, al menos hasta ese instante: una idea cruzo por su mente, fue tan intensa como improbable, tanto que decidió que esa era la razón de todas esas oraciones. Todo estaba claro.

Sin perder tiempo, la niña de cabellos rojos se arrodilló junto a su cama, sustrayendo una empolvada caja de zapatos del fondo. La abrió, revelando el contenido que parece valioso a los ojos de aquellos que no han llegado a la adultez: una resortera, una gorra amarilla, una foto, un mapa, y un recorte de periódico…

Tal vez una niña no podía hacer nada en contra de un ejército, pero tal vez sí podría encontrar a alguien dispuesto a hacerlo… ¡y ella no se rendiría hasta dar con él!


	5. IV: La lección del viejo imperio

**Disclaimer Haiku:**  
No-me-de-man-den.  
No-lu-cro-de-Dra-gon-Ball,  
De-To-ri-ya-ma.

**Nota de Autor:** A mis escasos y queridos lectores, miles de gracias por seguir echando una vuelta y por continuar leyendo sobre personajes olvidados y totalmente desconocidos. Disculpen la tardanza.

* * *

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capítulo IV:  
La lección del viejo imperio**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

Me especializo en asesinatos silenciosos, de interés nacional.  
_**Agatha Christie**_

La ambigüedad y amabilidad de las respuestas del Primer Ministro multiplicaban los significados. Y el hecho de que aceptaran a ambos como invitados —al Gobierno Mundial y al Ejercito Red Ribbon— era la muestra clara de aquel disimulo cultural del que hacían gala.

Aparte del emperador Wonton, ávido de concretar alianzas y de cultivar la armonía dentro y fuera de su imperio, sólo el Primer Ministro tenía completo conocimiento de aquel encuentro; y es que el sennin había servido en tal cargo durante los últimos siglos con breves retiros intermedios. Y fue ese hombre envejecido —de quien se decía más leyendas que rumores— quien lo escoltó personalmente al armonioso edificio. Fue en aquel salón, decorado con diminutos dragones tallados en las rojas columnas, donde los dos líderes se encontraron cara a cara. Era el sitio exacto en el que había marcado su condena.

Los ricos tejidos y las columnas de las diferentes salas del palacio imperial estaban adornadas con motivos repetidos, cada uno con un significado específico: el dragón era el escudo del linaje divino, razón y origen del poderío del emperador; luego estaban los arboles de durazno blanco acompañados por grullas, que juntos eran amuletos de inmortalidad y longevidad.

Fueron las aves blancas y de cresta roja las que más le habían intrigado a Koku durante su primera visita, pues había leído en una ocasión sobre la expresión "El canto de la grulla", muy utilizada en tiempos pasados para referirse a "la palabra de autoridad que finaliza toda disputa"; le hubiera gustado que tal símbolo le hubiera sido auspicio durante su re-negociación con el Comandante de la Patrulla Roja.

— Emperador _estal_ muy gustoso de presencia de usted, y sentir muy honrado por concretar reunión en nuestro reino. También _lamental_ mucho desacuerdo entre amigos igualmente queridos. Buena fortuna y ventura para ambos — el delgado y anciano primer ministro era toda reverencia, contadas sonrisas de dientes grandes, y manos ocultas bajo las amplias mangas.

—Agradezco su buena voluntad —el canino-humanoide no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar vestido con ese traje tan moderno, especialmente cuando la decoración que le rodeaba sugería antigüedad y tradición, casi tanto como el representante imperial ataviado en vestiduras purpureas, con el signo del alto mando bordado en su pecho, y las franjas de tela negra salpicada de diminutas grullas blancas.

—No _tenel_ de que _agradecel_, su majesta' —la voz del anciano, era todo menos servil, inevitablemente condescendiente a pesar de lo meloso.

Una sombra antes inadvertida a espaldas del primer ministro se le volvió clara al canino gobernante. Rara vez prestaba atención a los guardaespaldas, pero este en particular le inquietó de una forma casi instintiva, como a un animal que olfatea el peligro. Su razón tira en sentido contrario: realmente el hombre de la trenza podía haber estado ahí todo el tiempo, pasando desapercibido. Ni el olfato ni la vista encontraban nada nuevo aparte del aroma de sándalo y especias…

Tanta tensión parecía estarlo volviendo ligeramente paranoico. Sus antecesores, desde hace cien años, habían tratado al ministro, quien ya lucia cuantiosas canas por aquel entonces; el ministro era un hombre al que las artes marciales lo habían ayudado a prolongar su vida y a mantenerse saludable a pesar de su edad avanzada. Su principal actividad era fungir como intermediario y consejero del emperador, además de encargarse de la formación del joven príncipe (quien, al parecer, ya gozaba de mejor salud). Realmente no vio ninguna razón para desconfiar de ese hombre de avanzada edad que había velado toda su vida por el bienestar de otros.

El Rey Mundial tomó la reserva de Mifan como parte de sus muy arraigadas costumbres basadas en la piedad filial. Koku era un hombre preparado, conocedor de la diversidad cultural de cada una de las 43 regiones que comprendían sus dominios, sin embargo desconocía el arte de la sutileza y el disimulo del Viejo Imperio, por lo que consideró la postura del funcionario como una muestra puramente diplomática y de buena fe. A fin de cuentas, no existían razones para desconfiar del Primer Ministro Tsuru…

Después de los obligados protocolos, el Rey Mundial se retiró de la Ciudad Imperial. El gobernante del mundo no se hubiera sentido tan confiado si hubiera escuchado los rumores que corrían hace un siglo, cuando se concretó la Federación; claro que tales rumores habían sido prontamente acallados… especialmente el supuesto de que Tsuru-Sennin entrenaba asesinos… lo que no era cierto, puesto que únicamente había entrenado propiamente a un asesino…

Koku había leído exclusivamente las versiones oficiales, en las que se omitían los detalles escabrosos y los conflictos internos que habían acontecido en el "Reino del Dragón y la Perla".

Las crónicas de originales de Mifan podían contener muy valiosas lecciones, sobre todo cuando la corte del imperio más antiguo del planeta era referencia y sinónimo histórico de ASESINATO. Ser político en la corte de Mifan acortaba considerablemente la esperanza de vida de cualquiera de sus integrantes a causa de un factor importante: ASESINATO. Sin embargo, el Primer Ministro Tsuru sobrepasaba los trescientos años de edad y poseía una salud envidiable debido a que cada década se retiraba a la soledad de las montañas para así poder meditar; era común que solamente acudiera a la corte por llamado del Hijo del Cielo en persona.

Fácilmente el Ermitaño de la Grulla podía ser catalogado como la institución más antigua (y de pie) aparte de la familia imperial. La longevidad de Tsuru-Sennin era atribuida a su dedicación a la disciplina de las artes marciales —pues había sido alumno del legendario Maestro Mutaito, ¡y hasta podía presumir de ser igualmente legendario!—, y a su notoria sencillez en su estilo de vida. Por otro lado, las bendiciones por su entrega a la hora de servir al "Descendiente del Cielo", y toda su familia, eran las razones por las que se mantenía con tanta vitalidad y en un puesto tan favorecido dentro de la corte.

Todas estas nociones eran incorrectas. De nuevo, la verdadera razón de su larga estadía como alto funcionario era el ASESINATO (o mejor dicho, la supresión del mismo).Antes de que Tsuru se convirtiera en el Primer Ministro, casi una década después de la supuesta destrucción causada por el doblemente supuesto demonio Piccolo Daimao, las instancias de homicidios, intrigas, engaños, emboscadas, y traiciones entre los miembros de la familia real eran frecuentes. Tsuru-Sennin acabó con toda esa vorágine sangrienta cuando sentó en el poder al Emperador Ten-Ton y a la Princesa del País de la Flor como los gobernantes oficiales, los tátara-tatara-buelos del actual Emperador Won-Ton y del Principe Chiaotzu.

Por aquel entonces Tsuru tendría treintainueve años, una edad demasiado corta como para ser considerado respetable.

Obviamente el resto de los 'candidatos' se negaron a aceptar una resolución tan arbitraria de parte de un 'jovencito creído e inexperto' que intentaba poner en el trono del Imperio del Dragón y la Perla a 'otros mocosos inexpertos'; todos los nobles, quienes normalmente planeaban traicionarse entre ellos para ascender al poder, finalmente coincidieron en algo: que un cretino practicante de artes marciales y exterminador de demonios no iba a decirles como conducir un estado; por lo que era mejor que se fuera a volar usando su muy inútil técnica del Buku-Jutsu. Aparte, su sombrero era ridículo…

En esa ocasión el Maestro Tsuru no tuvo uno de sus famosos arranques de furia, simplemente dio media vuelta y se retiró junto con su hermanito, de apenas diez años de edad.

Hubo muchas defunciones misteriosas entre los altos mandos durante el transcurso de un año. No tenían pinta de accidentes, ni de enfermedades súbitas, ni de envenenamientos deliberados, tampoco de homicidios violentos o con rastros de las armas discretas empleadas por los muy comunes asesinos profesionales.

Fue un año de bonanza para las funerarias.

Todos sospechaban del antiguo alumno de Mutaito, pero nadie había logrado encontrar pruebas que lo incriminaran. ¿Cómo era posible que Tsuru, estando a la vista de todos, asesinara al poderoso General Ao Blue en el pabellón contiguo? Para empezar, Tsuru-Sennin era delgado y alto, de aspecto endeble si se le comparaba con el ya difunto y otrora forzudo militar, ¿acaso no se necesitaría una rapidez extraordinaria para tomar por sorpresa al General? ¿Una fuerza sobrehumana para doblegarlo y matarlo?

Además de ser un campeón en arte del kempo, el General Ao Blue era el mejor espadachín del reino, y complementaba su dominio de la espada con sus habilidades telequineticas —un rasgo presente en los que llevaban sangre real en las venas—. Una mirada de sus ojos azules bastaba para dejar paralizados a sus oponentes, acabándolos con un golpe final de su sable. Quienquiera que fuera, el homicida debía ser increíblemente ágil, apabullantemente fuerte, y enteramente inmune a la telequinesis.

Era improbable que alguien con todas esas características existiera.

Los descendientes de Ao, la familia Blue, sospecharon por generaciones del Ministro Tsuru. Tal vez si hubieran puesto más atención hubieran dado con el asesino del patriarca familiar, tal vez si hubieran reparado en el niño de diez años que entonces tarareaba de memoria las marchas fúnebres — aquel pequeño prodigio de las artes marciales que era pupilo y hermano menor del ministro—, y él que usualmente estaba más ocupado con tareas que con juegos.

El problema es que nadie le prestó atención, y no lo harían en las décadas venideras cuando ya se volviera un adulto que también pasaría desapercibido por no poseer un rango elevado, por quedar siempre a la sombra de otro... Pero, ¿quién se toma en serio a los niños? Además, Las conversaciones con un asesino consumado no deberían de haber ido de la siguiente forma:

— ¿Para qué _quieles_ una mesada? Si piensas que _pueles_ usar el dinero para descuidar tus entrenamientos tomando clases de corte y confección (como la última vez) tú estar muy equivocado, jovencito. Tú practicar día y noche para dominar técnica, además quiero que te pongas a mejorar tu caligrafía.

— Pero esta vez no manché la alfombra, fui muy profesional—remarcó la última línea con el candor característico de su edad, muy orgulloso de su progreso.

—Tengo que admitirlo. Hiciste un buen trabajo, te felicito.

— ¿Entonces me vas a dar una mesada?

La mirada severa debajo de los lentes ahumados de su Tsuru fácilmente sugería conexiones relacionadas con las palabras 'castigo' y 'paliza'. Principalmente 'paliza', en caso de seguir insistiendo.

El chiquillo de la trenza consideró juicioso regresar a su caligrafía. De vez en cuando, mojando el pincel en la piedra de tinta, espiaba a su hermano mayor para aprovechar y continuar con su dibujo en secreto, donde un ya difunto General Ao pictórico sonreía —un gesto poco frecuente durante su estancia en el plano terrenal— rodeado de coloridas dagas, notas musicales y florecitas.

Aunque Tsuru no se llevaba bien con el rubio y alto general, este siempre le había caído bien al pequeño Tao. El Señor Ao sabía muchas cosas de espadas y hojas filosas que servían para matar gente, también le había regalado unos ingeniosos juguetes de arandelas enganchadas que debían desarmarse. El niño se había cerciorado de que todo fuera rápido y sin dolor, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

—Sus botas no estaban mal —era una lástima que hubiera tenido que elimínalo—. Pero si hubieran sido negras con filigranas turquesas entonces habría muerto con más estilo —coloreó a manera de disculpa, mientras su mente sorteaba diferentes ideas, particularmente el cambio en la lengua del general rubio poco antes de su funeral—. Oye, hermano, ¿y crees que se pueda matar a alguien con la lengua?

—Pai Pai, guarda silencio. Yo estar ocupado con todo este papeleo —anunció desde el otro lado de la enorme pila de rollos y hojas que requerían ser revisados y sellados con prontitud.

El aludido frunció el ceño, un gesto que se convertiría en característico para cuando alcanzara la madurez. Verdaderamente resentía la falta de atención.

—La próxima vez tendrás que firmar un contrato… porque los profesionales si reciben mesada… —murmulló por lo bajo. Ese era el primer indicio de lo que llegaría en unos años.

Desde muy tierna edad Tao Pai Pai fue un artista marcial dedicado, disciplinado, y muy consciente de su talento natural. Su record era perfecto, jamás había perdido una pelea. Pasaba días y noches entrenando sin descanso, y Tsuru se encargada de que así fuera. Cualquier error, cualquier distracción, o cualquier asomo dubitativo culminaban con una sesión de instructivos golpes impartidos por Tsuru Sennin—su hermano mayor, padre adoptivo, y maestro.

—Es por tu bien. Tienes que ser el mejor, no acepto menos.

A los once ya había ganado varios torneos de renombre, y su hermano alentaba esa desagradable petulancia natural que se daba en la familia. Y el chico adoraba ser visto, aplaudido, y ocasionalmente temido.

Para el horror de Tsuru, la pubertad llegó sin previo aviso. Tsuru resumiría tal etapa como "La adolescencia de mi hermano: la peor época de mi vida," Al Maestro Grulla le tomó casi trescientos años reponerse del azote representado por 'la edad de la contradicción.'

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería de "ALOHA"? Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a _juntalte_ con esos vándalos acuáticos. Por mi todos esos _surfos _pueden irse a volar en troncos, ¡pero tú te quedas aquí a _entlenar_! y sin descanso.

Siendo un muchacho, Tao ya cuidaba su imagen y presentación personal con una pulcritud que rayaba en lo obsesivo. Cepillaba su larga y sedosa cabellera a diario, y la recogía en una trenza. Luego estaban las prolongadas estadías en la bañera con el agua hirviendo. Juraba que todo era para llevarle la contraria…

Quizás, siguiendo el gusto de su hermano mayor por los sombreros extravagantes, Tao Pai Pai decidió no quedarse atrás en cuestiones de moda; favorecía la ropa de colores poco usuales en los uniformes de las artes marciales. Este gusto le valió unos cuantos chiflidos y piropos de parte de los otros peleadores, los cuales fueron rápidamente acallados. Dijeran lo que dijeran, el rosa era un color muy varonil; y aquel que opinara lo contrario con toda seguridad probaría el polvo en la suela de sus zapatos.

No era que Tao fuera particularmente curioso, pero Tsuru prefirió instruirlo antes de que formulara las preguntas inevitables.

—Las mujeres son el tipo de criaturas indecentes que conducen a cualquiera a la perdición. El maestro Roshi es la prueba de ello, así fue como él se volvió un holgazán sin oficio ni beneficio. ¿Acaso quieres terminar como él?

Obviamente él no quería terminar como el maestro Roshi… mucho menos después de que Kame Sennin lo confundiera con una muchacha…

—Definitivamente no tocaras, no miraras, y de ser posible, no hablaras con ellas. ¿Te quedo claro?

Le quedó muy claro después de la memorable paliza que recibió por "fisgonear" (aunque al parecer no era el único que lo hacía) en las aguas termales por accidente, justamente cuando la señora Fan Fan tomaba un baño. Ella tendría unos cuarentaicinco, igualmente Tsuru, y Tao unos quince... era una ironía que hermanos de edades tan dispares se enamoraran platónicamente de la misma mujer sin siquiera saberlo, en especial cuando dicha mujer era la compañera de Kame-Sennin…

Por ese entonces ocurrió algo particularmente imperdonable, una de las tantas razones por las que Roshi y Tsuru únicamente lograron distanciarse como nunca, y la única razón por la que Tao guardaba cierto respeto por Kame-Sennin como artista marcial.

Pasando por alto este periodo, ambos hermanos tenían en el otro a la mejor compañía posible, tanto que juntos habían desarrollado la poderosa técnica del Dodonpa: un rayo de ki ultra-concentrado que empleaban para asesinar (en caso de que la ocasión se presentara). El equilibrado y suave estilo de pelea de Tsuru era el complemento de la letal y certera técnica de Tao. En un pasado no muy lejano, los dos habían logrado poner en serios aprietos a "El Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo" y a sus dos discípulos — Son Gohan "El Grande" y "El Emperador del Diablo" Ox Satan— con sus perfectamente sincronizados movimientos.

Era raro verlos separados.

Y si los Grulla se hubiera enterado de las habladurías, y suposiciones, de las que ambos eran objeto por parte de los nobles y guerreros adjuntos a la corte —porque según ellos eso de "hermanos" no se lo creía nadie, y que era tapadera de otra cosa—, en especial cuando se trataba de dos hombres de edad, solterones, que gustaban de las artes marciales y de trajes finos y de colores escandalosos.

De haber llegado esos chismes a oídos del Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai, seguramente toda la parentela real hubiera sido exterminada de la forma más cruenta posible (sin cargo adicional, lo cual declararía para deducción de impuestos).

Realmente parecían más un viejo matrimonio que otra cosa. La adopción de Tenshinhan y la 'semi adopción' del Principe Chiaotzu vino a completar el cuadro.

— El prospecto de guerra entre la Armada de la Patrulla Roja y el Gobierno Mundial no puede significar nada bueno —el Ermitaño de la Grulla observaba el combate entre sus jóvenes alumnos con interés: un altísimo triclope adolescente y un niño mortalmente pálido.

—Eso depende, hermano. Seré muy afortunado si consigo un contrato en los próximos días —río el menor, viendo como su pupilo (el muchacho alto y serio) había terminado por meterse en graves aprietos a causa de las desenterradas rocas voladoras que su diminuto oponente le enviaba. El joven, consciente de ser observado por los dos hombres, resuelve utilizar las rocas como apoyos para llegar a su objetivo, quien parecía divertido con la situación.

—No lo digas ni de broma. Las cosas ya no se manejan como en nuestros tiempos... ¡Chiaotzu, no te distraigas! ¡Recuerda que la ofensa es la mejor defensa!

Obediente, el niño de tez pálida desensamblo las armas que colgaban de la pared. Las lanzas, cuchillas y espadas cobraron vida propia al dirigirse en la persecución del joven triclope, cuyo cuello casi es alcanzado por una daga.

—Lamentable… —remarcó Tao, un tanto decepcionado. Aunque quedaban dudas si era por el desempeño de su alumno, por no haber sido testigo de una defunción, o simplemente porque su hermano mayor ya no parecía aprobar el asesinato como una solución factible a los problemas sociales a nivel mundial.

—Si ellos _entral_ en guerra, el Imperio Mifan _tener_ que elegir entre bandos, y eso no puede significar nada bueno. En términos políticos es preferible _mantenelnos_ neutrales —el sennin seguía con los ojos a las dos figuras que combatían sobre el techo de tejas azules.

—A mí no me interesa.

—Debería. El poder _ser_ precario, y aliarnos o enemistarnos abiertamente con el bando inadecuado _poder_ conducirnos a ruina. La Armada de la Patrulla Roja _tenel_ planes en Gourmet, y por desgracia no podemos participar directamente. Sin embargo, hay que asegurarnos de que no toquen al Rey Gurumes.

Una ligera explosión de ki hizo que las columnas rojas se estremecieran.

—No veo cómo proteger a un rey de una comarca tan insignificante pueda beneficiar a Mifan.

—Un rey ser un símbolo. Si un rey cae, un emperador no tardará mucho en hacerlo. Ni al Gobierno Mundial ni a la Red Ribbon parece _impoltal_ lo que pase con él. Quiero asegurarme de que no le suceda nada.

—Ten en cuenta que soy un profesional con una reputación que mantener. Yo no tomó partido por nadie —el menor de los Grulla desvió su atención de la escaramuza aérea en la que se enfrascaban los chicos.

—Por supuesto que no, Tao Pai Pai. Pero yo confiando en que ellos buscar tu "asistencia" tarde o temprano, seguramente ellos _mandar_ a ese desquiciado amiguito tuyo —las últimas cinco palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio. Siendo un burócrata, Tsuru no tenía mucho aprecio por los contratistas independientes (excluyendo a "su hermanito," claro estaba).

—Que trabajemos para el mismo sector, proveyendo diferentes servicios, no significa que seamos amigos, ni que tengamos los mismos clientes —sonrío sardónicamente.

Su hermano menor nunca había sido bueno mintiendo…Tsuru estaba seguro que ese tal Gero había tratado de convencerlo de afiliarse a la Red Ribbon al menos una vez. Conociendo a Tao, seguramente se había negado.

—A _ploprosito_. Ya llevas un año entrenando a Tenshinhan personalmente… ¿crees que _estar _listo?

Un rayo de energía pasó sobre el hombro del joven triclope, quien devolvió tal ataque con la misma intensidad, desde lo alto del cielo, gritando algo que resultaba inaudible a tal distancia.

—Ni en cien años. Es talentoso, pero demasiado impertinente.

—Dale más crédito, ser tú quien lo trajo para pedirme que lo entrenara. A fin de cuentas, creo que él poder sernos…útil…


	6. V: Peones sobre el tablero

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball/Z/GT es property del Master Toriyama. With all dicho, empecemos con el pasa-ratos gratuito que es este fanfic. Ya saben, es free of charge.

* * *

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capítulo V:  
Peones sobre el tablero**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

Esplandian

Los hombres valientes hacen buenos soldados, pero los cobardes hacen mejores estrategas.  
_**Terry Pratchett**_

Fuera del valor monetario, las piezas de arte no eran de su completo interés, y tenerlas en demasía las volvía reemplazables; siempre había un artista nuevo, un estilo nuevo, y el precio de cada obra fluctuaba según las tendencias del mercado. Para el líder de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja no había una diferencia entre un hombre y una pieza de arte: eran objetos que estaban para ser utilizados y exhibidos como trofeos.

El rubio oficial que aparecía en la amplia pantalla del oscuro salón era gallardo, hermoso como una estatua blanca a la que se ofrendan rosas; pero era de carne y hueso, y sujeto a los mismos errores de los mortales y al ímpetu característico de su juventud: era una escultura humana de la cual podía tolerar ligeros 'atisbos' de singularidad; todo mientras se mantuviera en su colección…

—Si me permite, Comandante Red, creo que yo soy el hombre indicado para esta misión —el alto mando de piel clara y rostro perfecto traicionaba su descontento en su mirada azul.

—General, ¡no se atreva a cuestionar las órdenes del Gran Comandante! —espetó el Asistente del Estado Mayor; firme, imponente como un guardián tallado en ónix, sus ojos del color de las cenizas nuevas. Su tarea de convocar a otros tres subalternos no lo había distraído de la conversación, sus oídos habían permanecido prestos como los de un centinela que tomaba cualquier insurrección contra las decisiones de su jefe como una injuria a su propia persona.

La forma en la que aquellos dos hombres competían para demostrar lealtad entretenía a Red, quien sonreía sentado en el mullido asiento de cuero. La punta de su cigarrillo ardía en la penumbra, y junto a su mano permanecía un tablero de ajedrez todavía en uso: figuras de marfil y obsidiana dispersas en un juego interrumpido.

—Black, está bien —intercedió, pues ya se había cansado de las muestras de adoración de aquellos dos—. Mi estimado General Blue, entiendo que te sientas ofendido por qué crees que no aprovechamos tus habilidades como es debido. Pero déjame decirte que las mejores piezas no se usan en la primera ronda. No sería sabio, ¿no es así, Blue? —andaba de buen humor, así que el pelirrojo se sentía lo suficientemente compasivo como para dejar pasar un arranque de vanidad e inexperiencia.

—Usted tiene toda la razón, señor —el apuesto rubio tragó saliva desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

El líder de la Red Ribbon rió, acariciando al felino de ojos ambarinos que descansaba en su regazo.

—Por supuesto que la tengo —remarcó con tranquilidad, para mudar abruptamente a un tono más áspero—. Ahora retírate, quiero a tu campamento temporal con todo preparado en el sector C-4 lo antes posible.

—Así será, Comandante Red... Cambio y fuera —la imagen del militar de impoluto uniforme caqui disminuyó hasta convertirse en un punto blanco, luego en nada.

Gradualmente la sala fue iluminándose. Toda la arquitectura era al más puro estilo art-deco: funcional a la par de opulenta; todo en mármol y metal. La bóveda de veteado carmesí parecía contraponerse con la albura pétrea del piso, incluso los muebles parecían creados del mismo material. Molduras doradas delimitaban los espacios, y pesado terciopelo rojo cubría los ventanales o hacía de alfombra en un estrecho camino recto que corría desde la entrada y terminaba frente al escritorio del Supremo Comandante, a cuya espalda se alzaba un estandarte negro, con la insignia —dos triángulos encontrados— en el color que los representaba con la doble erre resaltada en hilos blancos.

En el cenit de la bóveda, la araña de cristal cortado fragmentaba la luz, proyectando todos los colores del espectro visible. Todo cuanto le rodeaba era motivo de orgullo, pues había amasado una fortuna y armado un arcoíris de la nada, demostrando a todos que no aceptaría sus condiciones ni sus designios, ni siquiera los que le habían sido impuestos por la naturaleza. Red se construyó a sí mismo, lentamente, planeando y ejecutando con una minuciosidad inimitable, pero ya había terminado su tiempo de espera… su paciencia se había agotado…y ya no toleraría que sus deseos le fueran negados.

El mundo sería suyo, y eso requería dar una muestra definitiva, espectacular, de lo que significaba amenazar a la Red Ribbon o, más específicamente, al Supremo Comandante Red.

Sus oficiales eran parte de ese plan personal trazado durante lustros. Hasta el General Blue era una de sus adquisiciones más valiosas —un regalo—.

—El imperio fue generoso cuando nos cedió a su marina entrenada como garantía; Blue ha probado ser extremadamente leal a pesar de pertenecer a la guardia de Mifan. Ese primer ministro sabe lo que le conviene: fingir neutralidad frente al Gobierno Mundial, y fomentar una alianza por debajo del agua con nosotros, todo mientras se las arregla para deshacerse de su último enemigo en la corte sin recurrir al asesinato. Qué viejo tan astuto… —apagó el cigarro en el cenicero. Luego, alzó la mano derecha, dos dedos en uve—.

Black reconoció la señal, procediendo a depositar un cigarrillo nuevo entre los dedos del comandante para, acto seguido, activar un encendedor para permitirle prenderlo. Su líder dio un par de caladas, inhalando cortamente el humo que después exhalaba por la nariz en anillos ascendentes.

— ¿Gusta que continuemos con el juego, señor? Ya sabe que los coroneles de Copper no son exactamente puntuales —ofreció el asistente de piel oscura.

—Por supuesto. Me gusta terminar lo que empiezo.

Siendo una mente genial e inquieta, a Red le encantaban los juegos de todo tipo: pinball, cartas, billar, golf… entre otros… especialmente los dardos, por cuyo dominio había sido conocido y temido en su juventud. Con la madurez, los juegos de estrategia clásicos se habían vuelto su gusto y su fuerte.

Con su único ojo analizó el tablero a cuadros. Sus piezas negras igualaban en número a las claras de Black.

No era la sensación de tener la partida ganada lo que lo incitaba, podría terminar en menos movidas, o rodearlo y terminar con su rey después de eliminar a todas sus piezas útiles, pero eso acortaba la partida y la hacía aburrida. Tenía que admitir que su segundo al mando, y provisional oponente, no era un completo idiota: su forma de jugar era totalmente analítica, pero lineal… una característica común de todos los hombres modernos, poco acostumbrados a la lateralidad de pensamiento.

Desafiar las preconcepciones de otros era lo que tornaba los juegos divertidos: el Comandante sacrificaba piezas a propósito, por simple diversión o para su avance; creaba victimas llamativas, haciendo que su oponente acabara con sus alfiles, con su reina, mientras el simplemente desperdigaba meros peones sobre el tablero.

Esta forma de jugar desconcertaba al Asistente del Estado Mayor… pero lo hacía confiarse…

El Supremo General hizo una pausa cuando su minino mutante gruñó en dirección a la puerta. Una áspera mano adornada con una argolla de oro reluciente y zafiro engarzado intentó apaciguar a la reducida fiera doméstica.

—Calma, preciosura. Tenemos invitados, sí. ¡Pasen!

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, el animal que descansaba en sus brazos se escabulló, bufando y alcanzando de un salto al coronel pelirrojo, quien apenas evadió aquella ráfaga añil de furia felina, poco antes de que esta rebotara calculadoramente en la puerta.

Aquel diabólico animal volvió inmediatamente al escritorio de su amo, confirmando que las cosas, efectivamente, se parecían mucho a sus dueños. El animalejo podría parecer pequeño y endemoniadamente feo; pero si alguien, descuidadamente, metía un pie en lo que ESO consideraba sus territorios, terminaba enfrentándose a una criatura de garras afiladas, y colmillos lo suficiente agudos como para desgarrar la carne y llegar hasta el hueso. Excluyendo su reducido tamaño, ESO era un depredador peligroso y muy efectivo; cualquier analogía que suscitara correspondía a una advertencia.

Los rumores corrían que ese gato —suponiendo que ESO fuera un gato— era alimentado con carne humana en una base regular. Igual, sólo eran chismes… habladurías que no intimidarían a Silver en lo más mínimo, y lo mismo iba para las duras sentencias de su jefe:

—Como ya saben, los que no pueden concretar su trabajo son castigados. Pero confío en que ustedes no me decepcionarán, no después de nuestra última reunión en donde discutimos nuestros planes y las prioridades a tener en cuenta en este nuevo proyecto iniciado por el Ejército Cinta Roja. Debo añadir que los tres tienen mucho que ganar.

El magnate y jefe de la organización criminal no pudo evitar sonreír con el cigarrillo entre dientes ante el triple saludo de sus coroneles. Al comandante no le molestaba en lo absoluto que los chicos de Copper vistieran de la forma en que lo hacían, no cuando cumplían con su trabajo, y menos cuando volvían tan pronto de sus misiones.

El Coronel Yellow era digno de verse: un imponente felino antropomorfo ataviado con una reluciente chaqueta de cuero, casco de aviador y visores relucientes. El piloto era la clase de criatura que únicamente podía causar reverencia en quien lo viera con ese pelaje naranja, esos colmillos afilados, y esos ojos relucientes como esmeraldas. De todos los oficiales, Yellow era el de mejor temperamento y de inclinación más sociable y tolerante, un hombre al que otros seguirían, por fidelidad o respeto, hasta el abismo más recóndito del mismísimo infierno.

—Yellow, mi estratega por excelencia. Lo dejo al mando de las tropas. Su liderazgo ha probado ser eficiente en nuestros recientes ataques aéreos. Seguro que no tendrá dificultades para llevarnos a la victoria en esta nueva incursión. Los regimientos Amarillo, Plata, y Violeta estarán bajo su mando durante nuestra 'visita sorpresa' a Reino Gourmet.

—Señor, agradezco que me tenga en tan _**alta**_ estima —contestó a manera de extinto rugido, como si se tratara de una bestia mansa. Cuando el piloto zoomorfo se dio cuenta de cierta palabra había salido de su boca sintió la tentación de taparla con una zarpa. Los chistes que se le ocurrían a diario eran por demás inoportunos… al menos de momento.

El Comandante arqueó una ceja.

Era una ironía que un coronel que era inmensamente capaz de mantener el ánimo de las tropas en lo alto, de liderar a sus hombres a peligros inimaginables, y de enfrascarse en espectaculares combates aéreos con arrojo fallara abismalmente al intentar apaciguarse a sí mismo.

Para Red, leer al hombre-tigre había sido fácil desde un inicio. La fuerza del hombre-tigre residían en la compañía que le rodeaba constantemente: por esa razón era tan excelente organizando a otros y atrayéndolos a su alrededor, por eso era tan cauto y planeaba las cosas un poco más detalladamente que el resto… y era por eso que prefería atacar desde los cielos y desde una distancia retirada… Era un cobarde de habilidades notables, y a los cobardes siempre se les ocurrían las mejores tácticas.

—No es estima lo que me ha llevado a designarle como el líder de esta misión, Coronel Yellow. Téngalo presente.

Poco sospechaba Red sobre la cantidad juegos de palabras que desfilaban en la mente del tigre-humanoide, que ahora esbozaba una nerviosa sonrisa perfilada por colmillos amarillentos.

—Afirmativo, Supremo Comandante Red. La misión será un éxito.

Algo en la calidad de la voz desprendía agresión, porque todo miedo lo lleva en alguna proporción antes de canalizarse en huida o en ataque. Parte de ese lenguaje primal perturbó al animalejo añil, que gruñó amenazadoramente al tigre mientras buscaba solaz al regazo de su amo.

—Claro que lo será. Confió en que podrá enfrentarse directamente con el 'supuesto capitán' de Gourmet y eliminarlo, es un oponente digno para usted, Coronel.

Red sabía hablar con la voz que incitaba, la voz en la que sólo se escucha la más secreta de las ansias. Las apetencias por la sangre le eran naturales a Yellow, y ese amor por la batalla aérea se había convertido en su perdición hace mucho. Su socarronería y camaradería, incluso su cobardía, se esfumaban una vez que entraba en combate: un brillo bestial en los ojos, el fuego recorriéndole las venas, y el corazón latiéndole con el mismo furor del depredador selvático que se lanza en la persecución de una presa.

Más allá del miedo, la promesa de un trofeo fue lo que convenció a Yellow completamente, esfumando el nerviosismo en un instante.

— ¿Así que el Capitán Bongo, eh? En verdad no esperaba tener su permiso para eliminarlo personalmente… le estoy muy agradecido —ronroneó jubiloso, mostrando el marfil de sus dientes, haciendo que la mascota del comandante se escabullera y se escondiera debajo del escritorio.

—Sería una pena negarle una recompensa tan merecida cuando sé qué hará un buen trabajo —el único ojo del Comandante se desvió al decir esto, pues la mujer de cabello corto le susurró algo al minino azul, instándolo a salir de su escondite mientras se quitaba un guante de cuero rojo. Ella ofreció una palma blanca y suave que terminó por persuadir al animalejo que, ya apaciguado, se dejó acariciar y cargar en brazos (para el desagrado de Silver y Yellow).

Todos sabían que la fémina ponía mayor valor en la vida de un animal que en la de sus subalternos, a los que trataba con cruel indiferencia. A fin de cuentas, la mujer prefería trabajar con explosivos y armas de alta tecnología ya que sus habilidades de liderazgo eran por demás nulas. Era hermosa, sin duda, y aquel uniforme modificado burdamente dejaba intuir la generosidad de sus curvas, pero (en opinión de Red) su inexpresividad era inquietante, la clase de belleza que solamente podía avivar el deseo en un necrófilo…

—Para ti, mi tímida Violeta… quiero que neutralices a su fuerza terrestre, para lo que tendrás refuerzos de la Torre Musculo. Sé que trabajar en equipo no es tu fuerte, pero las misiones suicidas sí que son tu especialidad; ya me has dado prueba de ello...

Como si se tratara de una señal, el gato que se había mostrado dócil en brazos de la coronel, la mordió con sus agudos colmillos en la muñeca izquierda, para después saltar de improviso hasta el escritorio de su amo, haciendo rodar las piezas de ajedrez que ya habían sido retiradas del juego; todo para el beneplácito del Comandante, que no escatimaba en mimos cuando se trataba de su mascota.

La zapadora no se movió un ápice: ni una pizca de sorpresa o enojo ante el traicionero ataque.

—A pesar de todo tengo la impresión de que todavía no aprendes que algunos animales pueden ser peligrosos… pero ten por seguro que volverá; él está LEJOS de cansarse de ti —exhaló sugerentemente el magnate de cabellera ígnea, dedicando a la mujer un ligero gesto de sorna mientras el humo pareció rodearla como una bruma espectral, pero ella se mantuvo impasible cuando él continuó con sus palabras—. Lo que no pudieron obtener ni Gero ni mi dinero ni mi poder te fue rendido a ti por nada. Me sorprendiste en verdad. Debiste haber sido muy persuasiva sin duda…

Al fondo de la habitación, el Asistente del Estado Mayor Black se removió incómodamente, mientras que Silver no detectó la humillación implícita en la supuesta felicitación a su camarada. Por otro lado, Yellow la miró boquiabierto, buscando una confirmación que no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

Con el hilillo de sangre todavía deslizándose desde su fina muñeca femenina, Violeta se reacomodó el guante sin pestañear —sus ojos cerceta suspendidos en la inexpresión—, sosteniéndole la mirada a su jefe con templada indiferencia.

Un fantasma no hubiera podido hacerlo mejor.

—La misión será un éxito, Supremo Comandante —respondió ella, e inesperadamente el pequeño mutante añil regresó para lamer la herida que había causado, emitiendo cortos ronroneos entre un lengüetazo y otro —.Justo como en aquella ocasión.

Una vez que dio por terminada su tarea, el animalillo retornó a su amo.

— Muy bien, me agrada que las cosas queden claras —por fin, Red decidió mover un simple peón de obsidiana—. Su salida será mañana al anochecer. Ahora ustedes dos retírense, tengo que atender un asunto privado con el Coronel Silver.

Los coroneles restantes se despidieron formalmente de su líder antes de salir por la puerta, chirriantes goznes resonando en la espaciosa oficina antes de volver al silencio.

El joven coronel permaneció firme cuando el comandante sustituyó al peón oscuro por una reina.

—Jaque mate.

Desde el otro rincón de la habitación, el Asistente del Estado Mayor Black, recorriendo el tablero con sus ojos, verificó su derrota.

—Bravo señor, una magnifica jugada —congratuló el trajeado hombre de tez negra, aplaudiendo, solamente para ser ignorado por su jefe, quien ya estaba ocupado en otros menesteres.

—Ven, acércate —le indicó con una mano al joven oficial de gabardina azul. El muchacho obedeció con una expresión que sentaría a alguien mayor: altivo, sereno… casi solemne… y la pálida cicatriz en el pecho desnudo relataba historias por las que nunca, nadie, había preguntado, y Red no necesitaba hacerlo…

—Tú primera misión real, Silver. Hazme sentir orgulloso. Es Reino Gourmet, sé que conoces el sitio mejor que nadie; el General White me dijo que cuando te conoció te encontró vagando por la zona. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Dos años señor. Un poco más, un poco menos.

—Ya veo…—ese chico había vivido rápido y probablemente moriría dela misma forma. Al comandante le parecía un jovencito comparado con sus más curtidos oficiales, era un mocoso que había sabido como escalar adecuadamente.

El joven pelirrojo se sintió observado, de no haber sido el Supremo Comandante no lo hubiera tolerado. Botas todavía polvorientas de la misión pasada, larga gabardina para protegerse del viento, pantalones militares, y la sola pañoleta roja al cuello: ni rastro del logo de la armada.

Un iris cárdeno se detuvo en la cruciforme cicatriz, parecía intrigarle.

—La reconocí desde que la vi. Tienes la marca de un exiliado—media sonrisa intoxicada de humo, y un dedo siguiendo a la distancia las líneas surcadas en la piel, una cruz cavada con mala intención en el pecho, casi sobre el corazón —. Esa sólo se la hacen a los enemigos del Rey Gurumes: suficientemente cercana para dañar un órgano vital, suficientemente cercana para ser personal… debiste haber hecho algo muy serio…

Los ojos del coronel se ensancharon por la sorpresa, lo que no pasó desapercibido.

—Silver, quiero al ejército mundial fuera del Reino Gourmet. Quiero que el Rey Mundial y su armada sea expuesta como una armada de usurpadores, de dobles caras... ¡Que no digan que la Red Ribbon no sabe hacer diplomacia!... ¿Quién mejor que tú para encargarte personalmente de tal menester?

—Se lo agradezco, Supremo Comandante, pero yo no…

—No es necesario. Has trabajado bien para nosotros, te daré la mejor recompensa: la oportunidad de cobrar venganza. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué es la vida sin esos toques personales?

Lo que se decían los dos pelirrojos tras la puerta cerrada permaneció en secreto para los oídos de los otros dos coroneles. A Yellow, como siempre, le extrañó que debiera dejar solo a uno de sus compañeros. No era del tipo que abandonara a sus camaradas, aunque tales camaradas se negaran a recibir ayuda justo como la mujer a la que acompañaba en la confinada enfermería.

—No deberían de preocuparte los asuntos de otros —ella apretó el vendaje con firmeza, volviendo a guardar los utensilios en el gabinete de primeros auxilios.

—Sé que no me dirás nada…

Observándola así, al aviador le pareció ver en ella un fugaz atisbo de melancolía y culpa cruzar su rostro hermético.

Él, Silver y Violeta se habían conocido por años, y sin embargo nunca habían develado sus secretos los unos con los otros. Eran extraños compartiendo el mismo yugo, extraños cometiendo crímenes de extensión imperdonable, extraños comerciando su alma por un cheque y promesas vanas.

¿Cuántos escalones morales se podían descender por ambición? ¿Por odio? ¿Por temor? Ya no importaba, porque él ya los había descendido todos. El Coronel Yellow sabía exactamente a donde iría después de su muerte; su esposa Goldie seguramente estaría decepcionada de no compartir el paraíso con él; en el otro mundo tampoco podría volver a sus hijos, para quienes era el heroico padre que recorría el mundo en un modesto avión comercial, y no un aviador homicida con las manos manchadas de sangre…

No era extraño a la culpa.

El felino antropomorfo posó una de sus suaves garras en el hombro de la mujer. Ella, en turno, le ofreció una tira de goma de mascar.

— ¿Así que piensas comprar a este tigre con chicle?

—Ahórrate las cursilerías para el chico...

* * *

**Nota de autor:**Bueno, al menos ya saben a lo que me refería con 'lectura dispersa' , y en verdad me disculpo por las breves entregas(Dashret, triple disculpa para ti, linda), las cuales me gustaría que fueran más frecuentes. Este capítulo en particular me costó un trabajo horrible por los cambios de PoV, por las acciones paralelas, por la cantidad de presentes en cada escena, y por los detalles que cobrarán mayor sentido conforme avance la historia, cuando se entrelacen los propósitos de cada uno de los personajes tratados hasta el momento y con otros que intervendrán después.

Pansy, Lunch, y la anciana Hakkake aparecerán en futuros capítulos, pero todo a su tiempo.

Dashret y Gianna, gracias por dejar saber que leyeron. Y un 'big thank you' para Schala S por la corrección de mi mal empleo de 'HAZ' y 'HAS'. n.n

**Recomendaciones:** Ejem, vayan, visiten y participen en el "Salón de la Fama del Fanfic Latino" de itasz (la madrina del fandom, porque es la mera mera de relaciones públicas), que es el mejor sitio para comentar, discutir, y recomendar todo lo relacionado a Dragon Ball Z, GT, KAI y todos las controversias y fanfiction a los que han dado origen. Igual, también es el mejor lugar para encontrar a otras personas que comparten la misma pasión por nuestra serie preferida. Hay para todos los gustos y la diversidad es absolutamente bienvenida. Aquí les dejo el link (no olviden quitarle los espacios):

http:/ forum . fanfiction . net/ forum/Salon_de_la_fama_del_fanfic_latino/81695/


	7. VI: Vasallo

**Disclaimer:** Ser autor de fanfiction es dedicar tiempo y creatividad a un texto que no procurara alientos monetarios. Dragon Ball de Akira Toriyama es el directo beneficiario de la publicidad gratis que le otorga el presente fic. Porfis, conti, plis: no me censuren.

**Nota de Autor:** Las cosas van lentas. No tengo prisa. No quería adelantar nada, pero hoy me sentí especialmente movida a expresarme a través del fanfic para volver a ponerme en forma. Bueno, o malo, aquí está el presente capítulo: a medias, pero honesto.

* * *

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capítulo VI: Vasallo **

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

En cuanto al mal que resulta de la censura, es imposible medirlo, ya que es imposible saber dónde termina.  
_**Jeremy Bentham**_

Posee la magna envergadura de un titán y una piel tostada por el Desierto del Diablo: una proyección de fuerza abominable, física. No irriga en sus venas la sangre de faraones en vano, ni el orgullo del faraón Mirra de Kyodai desperdicia nada en su severidad.

Es irónico como las líneas de reyes devanan en soldados, en vasallos de los mismos pueblos que fueron sus esclavos. Uniforme amarillo mostaza, cuero y visores cerceta; y el escudo negro de un tenedor apresado por un murciélago de alas extendidas.

Por primera vez, el gigantesco militar cuestiona con su adusta mirada a quien ha seguido con lealtad inquebrantable: cuestiona a esa mujer que ha creído conocer por años en más sentidos de los que era prudente mencionar. Y ella, sonriente y victoriosa, le regresa la mirada con aterciopelada, parsimoniosa acusación. A manera de falacia, ella responde:

—Tú también.

—Mi culpa no te exenta de tu culpa—voz resonante sin perder la compostura—. Tú le sugeriste al rey que…

—Le sugerí, no lo obligué. A fin de cuentas el Rey Gurumes hace lo que le place.

Pasta "Raven", ojos alertas y larga melena de rizos dorada, era la persona más racional que había conocido Bongo. Era una estratega excelente: la inteligente e incisiva general del ejército privado del Rey Gurumes.

—La Red Ribbon, Pasta… aquí estamos hablando de la Armada de la Patrulla Roja. Esto no es un juego, el Rey tiene que comprender que…

La joven rubia lo ignora, saca una navaja de su bolsillo, y corta descuidadamente una rosa de las enredaderas que escalan hasta lo alto de las blancas torretas del castillo. Una picardía familiar en la pupila, el iris azul, el parpado rojo.

—El Rey Gurumes está en pleno conocimiento de quién es nuestro invitado especial— dijo mientras se llevaba un pétalo arrancado a sus carnosos labios entreabiertos—. Sin embargo, es información que no compartiremos con el Ejército Mundial. Será nuestra carta triunfante en caso de que decidan utilizarnos de chivos expiatorios. Y para protegernos de la Red Ribbon, tendremos a uno de los miembro clave de su organización como futuro rehén…

Ella estaba un pasó más adelante de las circunstancias. Siempre.

— ¿Quieres que mantenga un ojo en él?

—No, de eso me encargare yo. Además, es inofensivo.

—Un hombre que puede restaurar la vida también puede quitarla.

—Vamos, Bongo, deja de preocuparte—la joven llevo su palma al hombro del gigante con camaradería—. Te necesito en forma para que des una ronda en el pueblo. Los aldeanos han estado un poco inquietos últimamente. Creo que es tiempo de que les recuerdes quién manda aquí…

Bongo sonrió torvamente.

Una ronda o dos por la pequeña plaza principal y una visita a la taberna donde asistían los aldeanos era más que suficiente para intimidar; por su parte, los soldados se encargaban de mantener la vigilancia en las minas. En cuanto a los trabajadores, la mayoría venían de Brown County y asistían, junto con los soldados, a la cantina recién instalada en las afueras. Las riñas no eran eventos aislados… por lo que la presencia de Bongo era necesaria para mantener a todos a raya—aldeanos, mineros y soldados por igual—.

Mientras los nuevos sitios de diversión para soldados y trabajadores florecían, los otrora prósperos negocios de la plaza principal iban cerrando uno a uno. Muchos habitantes habían optado por mudarse a Brown County o a los pueblos cercanos a la Capital del Norte tras la demolición de sus casas y la confiscación de sus terrenos.

La panadería era uno de los pocos establecimientos que persistían en la desolada plaza que alguna vez se había encontrado rebosante de actividad en las vendimias de los fines de semana, donde tanto granjeros como turistas admiraban los frutos de la tierra y del esfuerzo.

El Jeep ni siquiera había terminado de dar una vuelta alrededor de la fuente central cuando una roca golpeó uno de los costados del vehículo.

—Diablos…—farfulló el chofer de antifaz negro, y gorra con el blasón del rey, antes de frenar. En Reino Gourmet se atrevía a desafiar al Señor Bongo, excepto quizás…

La niña de cabellos rojos.

—Parece que tienes mucha confianza en ti misma, demasiada para una chiquilla como tú—dijo el vasallo del Rey Gurumes, bajando del auto.

—Yo no te tengo miedo—le anunció la pelirroja plantada firmemente en el borde de la fuente.

El tintineo repetido de las campanillas a la entrada de la panadería, pasos apresurados, y crujir de la bolsa de cartón en un brazo.

— ¡Pansy, hija!—un agarre autoritario en el hombro de la chiquilla, y una mirada suplicante al altísimo militar—. Por favor, Señor Bongo, perdónela. Es una criatura, no sabe lo qué hace…—intercedió la mujer.

—Señora, si no fuera por las gracias de nuestra Princesa Lunch, yo ya le hubiera enseñado buenos modales a su hija…

— ¡A ti te deberían de enseñar buenos modales! ¡Las casas y los campos son de las personas!—gritó la pelirroja por encima del hombro de su madre.

— ¡Basta! —una bofetada materna cayó directamente sobre la mejilla—. ¡Ya tuve suficiente de tus travesuras!

Pansy se quedó con la expresión en blanco… impresionada con el golpe.

—Junm, parece que finalmente está aprendiendo. No querrá que la pequeña también se le descarrié como sucedió con el muchacho. ¿No es así, señora?

Un azote de puerta, una carcajada y la fricción de las llantas del jeep en movimiento al levantar polvo.

El regreso a casa transcurrió en silencio.

—No me gusta cuando actúas de esa manera tan descuidada—irrumpió la mujer, pasando la bolsa con pan y otras provisiones a su hija, quien la recibió —. ¿Crees qué no hay consecuencias para las cosas que haces cuando vas por la calle buscando problemas?

Pansy negó con la cabeza, pensativa, acomodando la bolsa entre sus brazos.

— ¿Crees que el lanzarle una piedra al Señor Bongo cambiará las cosas?

Había una cierta intensidad en los ojos de su hija, una flama indomable tan semejante a la del padre, a la del primogénito, pero con un vigor que los superaba, un vigor indescifrable para ella. Lamentaba haberla abofeteado enfrente de ese hombre tan detestable, pero a veces simplemente temía que la historia se repitiera y que perdiera a otro de los seres más preciados que había en su vida.

—Por favor, linda, ¿dime que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

—Creo que—empezó pausadamente—, sí los demás ven que no tengo miedo de Bongo ni Pasta, el resto de la aldea dejará de tenerles miedo—levantó la mirada—. Mamá, sé que creerlo es tonto, pero no puedo evitarlo…

La mujer suspiró, preocupada.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. No quiero que te metas en problemas, que te lastimen...—abrazó a su hija, sorprendiéndola— ¡Si algo te llega a suceder yo no podría soportarlo!

Pansy se dejó abrazar. Siempre sabía a quien se refería su madre en esos momentos.

"Que te lastimen a ti, a mamá, a papá… prefiero morir aquí"

"No,

Su hermano… Bongo y Pasta y el calabozo… Pansy nunca le diría a su madre que estuvo ahí hace dos años, ni le diría lo que vio.

"Pansy. Prométemelo."

"Te lo prometo, hermano…"

Pero a veces el peso de la verdad se volvía demasiado para una niña de doce años…

No se es consciente de las libertades que se rinden hasta que dejas de tenerlas: simplemente das las palabras por sentado y no reparas en ellas. Pero la comodidad era excesivamente encantadora, y hablar no era una opción para el resto. ¿A fin de cuentas, qué hace una voz rodeada de silencio contra el poderoso? Pero en aquel entonces él solamente era un muchachito ingenuo que se creía capaz de liberar a un rey con las palabras. Y nunca se le ocurrió que tal rey disfrutaba del cautiverio…

Todo estaba bien mientras el negocio fuera bueno: Capsule Corp. y el Gobierno Mundial, y las Capitales del mundo gozando de los privilegios tecnológicos a costa de otros. Podrían creerse buenos, podían creerse rectos, pero a fin de cuentas ¿pondrían sus necesidades detrás de las de otros? La verdad era que él no figuraba en las vidas de los opulentos habitantes de aquellas metrópolis, que antes de ser lo que era ahora únicamente había sido un minero: un número más dado por sentado, incomodo solamente al ser mencionado como una estadística en algún noticiero de la Capital del Oeste.

La humanidad se iba poco a poco, desplazada por el monstruo insaciable de delicia. Y alguien prefería ver la telenovela de la tarde en vez de preocuparse por lo que les sucedía a 'otros', a 'ellos', a 'esos', aunque fueran 'esos' quienes ponían comida en su mesa, o el plasma en sus televisores.

En algún punto, perpetrando y deteniendo e incluso sufriendo vilezas dejó de creer en la humanidad y en sus buenas intenciones. Si no las tiene quien debe de velar por ti, por los muchos, ¿en quien puedes creer?

"Ordenaría a mis guardias a que te arrancaran la lengua para que no vuelvas a calumniarme con ella…"

Recordaba su aliento: terrible y azufroso, corrosivo a la piel y a los pulmones. El tintineo de las joyas y de la ropa blanca, impoluta del Rey arrastrada pesadamente en el suelo del húmedo calabozo. Anillos y pulseras, joyas ricamente elaboradas… pero él, el muchacho que fue, solamente tenía ojos para las uñas por su peligrosa y evidente cercanía.

Amordazado, le era imposible impedir su avance. Temió perder un ojo ante aquella garra que alguna vez fue mano. El cambio había sido demasiado gradual para notarlo: las minas traían dinero, de eso nadie se quejaba; los negocios prosperaban y la bonanza se notaba en los hogares. Pero el veneno: en el agua y en el aire… y en la complacencia… había deformado la imagen de la magnanimidad a una de auto-indulgencia.

—Vasallo, ¿quién te crees tú para desafiarme? ¿No dijiste que yo era el amo y señor de estas tierras y que tenía el derecho de hacer lo que me placiera con ellas?

La uña, una luna de hierro, rasgó una línea de tajo, haciendo brotar la sangre y un grito mudo contenido por la mordaza.

—Tal vez tu carne saciaría mi hambre…—lo escuchó relamerse, agitado como un mastín encadenado frente a un plato de viandas inalcanzables, —pero no podría mentirle a mi dulce Lunch…

Se miraron, uno al otro: dos rivales por un corazón y dos formas de vivir. El odio forjado aquel día no tendría fin para ninguno de los dos. —No importa a donde vayas, llevaras mi marca para que todos sepan de tu traición, para que todos sepan que me perteneces…

La línea roja que completaba la cruz.

"…Tú me perteneces…"

Dio una secuencia rápida de golpes metódicos al saco de box, la abrasión en los nudillos, el sudor perlando su cuerpo y empapando su cabello rojo. La verdad era que Silver entrenaba como un poseso, que era el ultimo en dormirse y el primero en despertarse, y ningún pensamiento cruzaba su mente durante el día ni cuando recargaba su cabeza en la almohada o en lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero hoy, tras las palabras del Comandante Red, las pesadillas regresaban, junto con las visiones de todo lo que amaba. Pero al final eran las sombras quienes triunfaban incluso en el amanecer…

En cierta forma, el Rey marco a su propio verdugo… y su odio no tendría fin…


	8. VII: Las pieles del lobo

**Disclaimer:** No me escondo, escribo fanfiction y lo hago sin percibir retribución monetaria por ello. Públicamente reconozco que Akira Toriyama es el autor de la magna franquicia de Dragon Ball y derivados.

* * *

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capítulo VII: Las pieles del lobo**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

En realidad somos un lobo en piel de cordero.  
_**Dirk Johnson**_

La medianoche trae consigo otra vida al bosque que de día parece tan apacible: grillos, búhos y lobos se unen en serenata, y un desfile de luciérnagas fugaces e inconstantes se despliega entre el follaje color menta.

Una luna llena y roja brilla por encima de Monte Frappe esa noche, reflejándose en las aguas mansas y plomizas del lago; contra ese cielo negro se extiende una telaraña de estrellas que pende sobre las ramas de los viejos pinos. En algún punto de las montañas nevadas, alejados, los aullido de una manada de lobos. Y más cercano, el aullido de un lobo exiliado, enloquecido, desgarrando la noche: preternaturalmente trágico y humano en su rabia.

Acunando una flama sobre la mecha de una vela, joven e impresionable, la doncella de cabellos azules se estremece al caminar a tientas sobre un suelo pastoso e inestable. Hay cierta candidez en sus pasos, como si pidiera disculpas por perturbar a las ardillas y ratones que habitan bajo el pasto o sobre las ramas cubiertas de musgo. Finalmente, la joven es demasiado amable para expresarle, a la anciana que le acompaña, lo mucho que le aterra ese lamento animal, cada vez más próximo e insistente.

— No hay por qué tenerle miedo a esas dulces y sabias criaturas: tú las asustas mucho más de lo que ellas a ti—asegura la vieja chimuela, riendo entre contados dientes—. No le temas al lobo: nos recuerda el mal que habita en nosotros—su voz de cera, apenas templada de miel, cruje como madera vieja—, sus pieles más honestas que nuestra propia piel.

Intempestivamente, una lechuza sale de su escondite ululando, haciendo a la adolescente chillar y perder el equilibro por un momento: unas gotas de cera hirviente caen sobre sus gráciles dedos, pero la doncella no soltaría la vela aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

—Lo siento, Señora Octágono…

La bajita anciana sonríe, comprensiva, acentuando las numerosas arrugas en su rostro moreno de ciruela curtida.

—Pequeña, nunca dejes que tú propia sombra crezca al margen de tus temores: llévala en ti, acéptala, reconfórtala; si no un día vendrá y destruirá todo a su paso, y tú no podrás hacer nada contra ella.

La muchacha —todavía intimidada con la penetrante mirada de la vieja— musita un tenue, amable "Sí".

Cerca de la orilla del lago, la presencia de las dos mujeres tan opuestas en edad rompen los croares y zumbidos. Una pausa. La jovencita respira hondo para reganar su compostura, luchando contra el hábito de llevarse una mano blanca sobre su corazón latente, expectante.

—Aquí, vierte la cera aquí —indica la anciana alargando un dedo hasta un remanso de agua.

El lodo ensucia el vestido blanco cuando la joven, obediente, se arrodilla al margen del agua helada. Con su cuidado característico, de gota de cera ardiente a gota de cera ardiente, el líquido va tomando forma definida al solidificarse.

El ritual está completo.

— ¿Es un labriego? ¿Un soldado? ¿Es pelirrojo?

—No comas ansias pequeñas —rio un poco ante ese adorable candor—.El hombre con el que te casaras no es un labriego, ni un soldado ni un pelirrojo.

La muchacha de bucles azules bajó sus ojos y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho: cuán clara era la desilusión en ella.

—El hombre con el que te casaras… es un hombre tocado por el cielo…

Cielo.

No quedaba nada de su pasado, salvo su nombre. Su significado no debería de importarle, no debería de marcarlo, ni hacerle pensar que había una intención detrás de este…

Tener un tercer ojo era simbólico de iluminación: para los místicos de Mifang, el tercer ojo marcaba al ser iluminado. Los científicos, por su parte, clasificaban al óculo extra como una malformación. Espiritistas de otras culturas existentes en Chikyusei aseguraban que el abrir de aquel tercer ojo traía consigo la eventual destrucción del universo, razón por la cual a un niño con aquella característica tan particular era considerado una aberración: un mal augurio.

Tenshinhan había vivido con aquel estigma toda su vida. Ser considerado mitad demonio, mitad monstruo, te hacia merecedor de la desconfianza y el odio ajeno. Iniciarse como aprendiz de asesino no hacia la diferencia. Ninguna.

Dos rayos de Ki se anularon en una explosión.

— ¡Esto va en serio!

El joven triclope se sintió vagamente humillado cuando el más pequeño de los adeptos a la corriente de la Grulla sonrió cándidamente desde el otro extremo. En el aire, Chaoz era todavía más peligroso por encontrarse fuera de su alcance, pero lo peor del caso era que estaba jugando…

Payasito. Mimo. Cualquiera de la Capital del Oeste fallaría intentando acertar.

El aspecto de Chaoz, tierno e infantil, era un anzuelo. Era a la segunda mirada, cuando notabas la piel blanca y cadavérica, que caías en cuenta de lo qué Chaoz era realmente: su sola presencia era una presencia de muerte, y verlo jugar en una pelea era como ver a un gatito divirtiéndose con un gorrión a la entrada de la cocina.

— ¡Ven, anda, atácame de una buena vez!—gritó Ten, exasperado.

Tal vez fue la seriedad de la voz lo que hizo cambiar al pequeño de enfoque. Ya que, a manera de respuesta, el aludido extendió las palmas de sus manos al tiempo que profería una risita, aniñada y tétrica, que anunciaba lo que vendría después.

Magia oscura: ahora las cosas iban en serio.

Ten sintió como se torcían sus entrañas, pero no cejó en su persecución, dándose un último impulso en el aire para capturar al falso muñeco de porcelana y derribarlo. El dolor se duplicó, pero Ten no soltó a su oponente ni cuando la agonía se volvió tan insoportable que amenazó con dejarle inconsciente y hacerlo caer sobre el agua del lago. Para Ten la derrota era tabú. No podía perder, no a los ojos de aquel a quien idolatraba como a un padre: nunca se atrevería a manchar el honor de su maestro, el Gran Tao Pai Pai, con la derrota.

De caer al fondo del lago que rodeaba el palacio imperial, Ten se llevaría a su oponente junto con él. Y eso hizo.

—De los dos, es el príncipe quien tiene verdadera madera de asesino—observó Tao, con un dejo de frustración—. Carece de remordimientos, lo mismo que le sobra a Tenshinhan…

—Estál en su naturaleza, ser cierto. Yo saberlo de primera mano. Chaoz casi acabar conmigo la vez que verme obligado a sellar sus poderes; pero pequeño sacrificio rendir grandes frutos: es obediente y sumiso, un alumno perfecto—sonrió Tsuru, saboreando una pequeña victoria sobre su hermano menor, agregando venenosamente—.Tenshinhan ser excelente alumno también, pero Tao Pai Pai dejar mucho que desear como maestro…

—Hermano, con todo respeto, sí a los de la Red Ribbon se les ocurre (como seguro se les ocurrirá) enviar a sus remedos de asesinos, Tenshinhan no tendrá oportunidad alguna. No está listo.

—Ah, mi dulce, querido hermanito…—la voz melosa, mientras apuró un poco más de té en la taza del benjamín de la familia—. Por esa misma razón, ser TÚ quien ir con Ten a Reino Gourmet para fines pedagógicos. Considéralo vacaciones.

Los ojos del menor de los Grulla se estrecharon en ligero desacuerdo detrás del hirviente vapor que salía de la taza. No era la primera vez (y seguro tampoco era la última) que su hermano mayor lo usaba para avanzar sus propios fines políticos y librar sus conjuras, todo sin una jugosa remuneración económica de por medio…

—No quiero que corran rumores de que me malbarato realizando trabajitos de caza recompensas de tercera. ¿Tienes idea de...?

Un rictus desagradable cruzó las facciones de Tsuru-Sennin; temiendo la ira fraternal, Tao Pai Pai consideró juicioso guardar silencio frente a su hermano mayor y cabeza del clan.

—Tú y Ten irán. Punto—el Maestro de la Grulla ordenaba, no sugería. Tao se maldijo a si mismo antes de darle un sorbo al té y quemarse la lengua. Un trago amargo en toda regla…

En un bosque lejano la doncella advierte el filo en el pelaje del lobo que acecha. Carne vieja y carne nueva. No se sabe quien es el cazador y quien la presa.


	9. VIII: Hasta la sepultura

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball/Z/GT es y será de Akira Toriyama hasta el final de los tiempos; yo solamente tengo amables sugerencias de como pervertir su magna creación en la forma de un fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

**Nota de Autor:** Yay, me enorgullece anunciar que todavía quedamos en los límites del Rating T con todo y la inclusión de una importante palabrita de cuatro letras (de hecho, tuve que bajarle de tono a la primera parte). Disculpen por las numerosas insinuaciones sensuales de este capítulo. Schala S tiene la culpa, sí, por escribir esas grandiosas y maravillosas escenas de coqueteos y juegos en su "Triángulo". Se las recomiendo ampliamente.

Besos y abrazos y amor y apapachos, amistad o romance o lo que gusten en este 14 de Febrero. No tengo chocolates para ustedes, pero bien, aquí va un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capitulo VIII:  
Hasta la sepultura**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

**_Esplandian_**

"Es más fácil quedar bien como amante que como marido; porque es más fácil ser oportuno e ingenioso de vez en cuando que todos los días."  
**Honoré de Balzac**

Se recargó en la pared esperando su turno, arreglándoselas para parecer imperturbable y dirigir una mirada intimidante al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, terminó por ser olímpicamente ignorada…

Misión fallida.

—Selva Peck-Peck, amor. Sí. Clientes adinerados… ya sabes como son, quieren el tour completo… ¿Y los chicos? A Nickel ya le salió su primer diente… Jo, jo, pequeño diablillo… En cuanto a Orange y Beige, ¡ya me escucharan cuando llegue!… La graduación de Creme… El partido de Bronze y Copper y los gemelos… La obra de teatro de Azafrán… Diablos, me he perdido de tantas cosas… pero la paga es buena y asegurará la universidad de los chicos, a fin de cuentas es lo único que podemos dejarles… Sé que es difícil para ti, mi amor: si estuviera contigo te daría un masaje…. Te extraño. Estoy en medio de la nada, rodeado de hombres todo el tiempo—una mirada picara a su compañera, quien le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Créeme, mi amor, los hombres de sudorosos cuerpos trabajados no tienen el mismo atractivo para mí que para ti…. —la risita se acercó a un seductor ronroneo—. Goldie, cariñoooo… … Amor mio… No puedo esperar para…

La clara y aparentemente inexpresiva cara del Coronel Violeta subió unos cuantos tonos al escuchar el resto del marital y telefónico intercambio amoroso. La ronca voz de su camarada pronunciando tan eróticas y sensuales descripciones la hizo ruborizarse hasta los hombros. Estar rodeada de atractivos hombres (humanos o zoomorfos) "de sudorosos cuerpos trabajados" las veinticuatro horas del día era como estar rodeada de agua y estar permanentemente sedienta.

—… cuando pienso en ti me siento en casa… y cuando te escucho…

Pero el trabajo era el trabajo: la Armada de la Patrulla Roja era muy clara en cuanto a sus oficiales o soldados involucrándose románticamente entre ellos.

PROHIBIDO.

Lo que Violeta habría dado por una ronda de sexo duro y rudo; aunque fuera comparativamente malo y aburridamente conservador y decadentemente sentimental como con… mejor ni pensarlo… No era nadie ni nada que una tira de goma de mascar rosa no pudiera remplazar.

—Yo también te amo, panquecito.

Después de casi hora y media, el aviador zoomorfo colgó, finalizando otra de sus largas, larguísimas llamadas de igualmente larga distancia a su esposa. Tanta cursilería ameritaba otra tira de goma de mascar, sin duda. ¿Cómo era que Yellow era tan descuidado en cuanto a revelar información y datos personales frente a ella o Silver? ¿Acaso les tenía confianza? ¿Absurda y sincera confianza? Pero bien, ahora lo importante era que el teléfono estaba desocupado y a un tigre de distancia.

—Vaya, el Coronel Yellow finalmente aterriza a la realidad. Tengo suerte de que el chico no utilice el teléfono y recorte mi llamada familiar…

—No te pongas celosa, aquí hay felino amor para dar y repartir. Entre tú y yo, el teléfono puede esperar —la expresión del tigre era una de bromista y divertida picardía, y sus uñas negras se extendían, dispuestas y acechantes, sobre los desnudos y femeninos hombros. Las peludas zarpas bajarían en cualquier momento a reclamar a su presa…

A Violeta no le causaba gracia. Ninguna.

La mujer, con toda seriedad, abanicó con una mano enguantada para desalentar los avances de aquellas "sucias garras" que planeaban darle amor y compañerismo no solicitado por partes iguales, causándole un par de risas juguetonas al imponente tigre.

—Ya me temía que hubieras sucumbido a los encantos intelectuales de nuestro magno jefe de científicos—bufó ante su sola ocurrencia, modulando su tono a uno todavía más profundo—, recuerdo que te dijo, "Oh, Coronel Violeta, podría contribuir a mi satisfacción visual y a mi rendimiento laboral si tan sólo usted accediera a teñirse el cabello de rubia". Un caballero muy sutil sin duda… Dime, linda, ¿qué tiene el Doctor Maki Gero que no tenga yo, aparte de un título universitario?

Violeta fingió ignorarlo, dándole la espalda al chancero aviador y marcando los números con su característica eficiencia, rozando con el auricular su corto y violáceo cabello, con el gesto ausente de una secretaria que dicta una orden con desgana.

—Bien, tú te lo pierdes—rio el piloto, retirándose con fingido despecho—. Más vale tenerme una vez que nunca haberme tenido. Créeme, ya te enteraras en que otros sitios soy un tigre aparte de mi alcoba...RAWR.

—Déjate de cursilerías, que le estoy llamando a mi hermana—una sonrisa, leve y elusiva, asomó en el perfil de aquella bella mujer. Eso era más que suficiente: alegrar la vida cuando era tan incierta.

Él no pensaba nunca en seducir a su audiencia. Él se concentraba en desplegar el encanto de la historia. Cuando cambia su mascara dejaba de cortejar la irrealidad y encarnaba al personaje: era él y no era él como el pícaro Rey Mono. El bastón rojo era el mar bravo y el arma del héroe, era la nube que lo llevaba, y el pilar de la mano de un Buda confundida por montañas.

Los aplausos llovían al igual que las monedas en Aldea Aru. Inclinaciones y reverencias de aquel extranjero de las Montañas del Este, exótico y extraño para los pieles rojas y los rubios ojiazules de las fronteras de Monte Paoz. Pero como siempre, no faltaban los curiosos.

Lee, Hedge y Hawk—infantiles cabelleras en negro, naranja y morado— rieron cándidamente al lanzar zenis a los pies de aquel abuelito. Con el tiempo, seguro que se convertirían en jovencitas arrebatadoramente guapas, del tipo que los monstruos barbajanes suelen raptar y llevar a sus guaridas.

—Gracias, maravillosas y preciosas princesas— ante el halago, las niñas rieron y corrieron en sentido contrario, cuchicheando.

Un niño rubio, Johnny, moqueando pero no por ello con menor arrojo, presentó una tenaz crítica artística con resortera en mano, todo para el horror de su madre: obviamente no había disfrutado de la baja producción teatral amateur de un payaso vagabundo. La madre de Johnny se disculpó encarecidamente antes de jalarle la oreja a su agresivo retoño.

—Señora, no se preocupe, al menos es sincero. Pero los tomates serían mejor bienvenidos por mi estomago que por mi cara.

De entre la audiencia, la última niña, morena y tímida y dulce, con la típica pluma de su tribu adornando sus trenzas, dejó una moneda. Para Pochawompa era extraño descubrirlo de nuevo, tal y como era: ya no tenía el porte de Son Goku, era anciano y tranquilo como azul de verano, y olía a montaña, a hierba y a rocío de madrugada.

Observandolo, la cara del abuelo de ojos rasgados era arrugada, cuadrada, de ojillos negros y tranquilos, y nariz chata… nada fuera de lo ordinario…. Pero tal vez en el artificio de su arte aquel hombre hacia magia, pues momentos atrás había creído ver en él a un héroe verdadero. Pero en los cuentos de Abuela Paozu los héroes no eran viejos ni encorvados ni tenían bigotes blancos…

Pochawompa, la hija del Shaman, le sonrió al viajero anciano como soló los niños saben hacerlo, y se retiró sin esperar su gracias.

—Como me gustaría que conocieras a mi nieto; se llevaría muy bien contigo; pero tal vez en otra ocasión, bonita.

La función había terminado. Con manos manchadas por la edad y el sol, recogió sus pertenencias en un canasto que acomodó en su jorobada espalda, sirviéndose de su bastón rojo para llegar hasta la tienda general. Cada año que pasaba parecía ir de mal en peor. A veces echaba de menos ser joven.

Entre tantos domos blancos le fue difícil encontrar la tienda de artículos generales— ¡los lugares y la gente cambian tanto con los años!—. Con el dinero reunido compraría algunas cosas, y aunque el anciano no era precisamente muy ordenado llevaba consigo una lista de las mercancías necesarias: telas, agujas, hilo… un par o dos de zapatos y algo todavía más necesario y urgente…

— ¿Vacunas?

—Abuelo, mejor vaya a la casa del Sherman, el Shaman. Puede que la Abuela Paozu tenga las medicinas que busca.

—Muchas gracias, jovencito—una sonrisa y ojos soñadores adornaron tan venerable cara. El viajero del Este, en sus años mozos, había conocido a la Abuela Paozu cuando todavía era la Señorita Paozu. Y para él, ella siempre sería la hermosa y encantadora Miss Paozu.

Tarareó felizmente hasta la puerta de la vivienda del Shaman. Kami-Sama sabía lo enamorado que había sido ese anciano en sus años mozos, y exactamente por eso el anciano asomó primero la nariz, temiendo que lo asaltara un hacha o una escopeta de algún marido celoso: la fuerza de la costumbre.

—Genio y figura hasta la sepultura. Benditos los ojos que te ven, querido amigo mío. No te he visto en casi diez años—asomó una abuela detrás del mostrador—. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

La voz ni la piel eran tersas, pero él forastero las encontraba tan frescas como aquella lejana primavera de antaño. Con artritis y joroba y arrugas de por medio, y los pechos más caídos que como los recordaba (aunque a él le seguían pareciendo hermosos), ella seguía siendo radiante con sus retazos de ardiente piel morena.

—Te recuerdo todavía más que aquella primavera y aquel beso—le confesó con sentida melancolía que pasó a coquetería—, especialmente a la afilada hacha de Sherman Priest. Y recuerdo que hace diez años Sherman Priest se consiguió una escopeta nueva, sí. Aunque no estuve muy de acuerdo en que la estrenara conmigo.

—Mi querido Sherman—suspiró la anciana con un dejo de amor al ruborizarse y llevarse las manos a las mejillas—, seguro se levantaría de la tumba si supiera que estás aquí. Mi pequeño Sherman seguro haría lo mismo si te reconociera, es la viva imagen de mi esposo. Pero de no haber sido por ti, mi querido Sherman nunca se hubiera animado a cortejarme. Fuimos muy felices, y ahora tengo una nietecita que es la dicha de mi vida—a su edad, y siempre, se había hecho cargo de la botica del pueblo, así que generalmente la buscaban por negocios—. Y a todo esto, seguro que no viniste a visitarme para hacer memoria de los buenos tiempos…

—Tan perceptiva como siempre—le guiñó un ojo a manera de cumplido.

—Junm, como si no te conociera… ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Medicinas? ¿Desinfectantes? ¿Antibióticos?

—Vacunas—el anciano le mostró la lista escrita en caligrafía del Este.

La Abuela Paozu examinó con detenimiento el listado, murmurando para si misma, y buscando en los estantes, hasta llegar a uno que estaba completamente vacío.

—Vienes en mala época. No nos han resurtido las vacunas. Pero tal vez las encuentres en Reino Gourmet, pero en estos días los caminos se han vuelto muy peligrosos. Ven en tres meses y te las conseguiré, eso si no nos asaltan en el desierto…

—Es muy generosa tu oferta. Pero el tiempo es un inconveniente.

—Bueno, bueno. En ese caso, los muchachos del pueblo viajaran hoy a Brown County en carreta. Puedes ir con ellos, y puede que ahí encuentres las vacunas, aunque no es garantía. En todo caso, podrías tomar el tren a Gourmet.

—Te lo agradezco encarecidamente, pero puede que un anciano como yo solamente sea una carga en el camino. Con eso dicho, viajare solo. Fue un verdadero placer verte, belleza.

La Abuela Paozu tuvo un presentimiento extraño. A la edad de ambos, tal vez nunca se volverían a ver: el tiempo parecía más contado y más valioso con la vejez. No estaba para desperdiciarlo en los tapujos y las preguntas no dichas.

—Querido amigo, nunca supe a ciencia cierta quien fue aquella que te robó el corazón—el viejo del Este tuvo que voltear por la intensidad de las palabras—. Todas las chicas del pueblo nos lamentamos. Estuvimos en luto general por que ya no trepabas por nuestras ventanas.

El anciano enrojeció y tosió ante el comentario tan indiscreto. Le creyeran o no, él también estuvo de luto cuando le robaron el corazón en toda regla. No había vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces.

—Lo mejor para ti y tu familia, dulce amiga. Me alegra haberme cruzado contigo. Te quiero y lo sabes. Y tienes razón cuando dices que me robaron el corazón, pero el nombre no es uno que pueda pronunciar sin extrañarla.

Arrojo, amistad y cariño y las cosas que la orillaron a pronunciar lo que dijo.

—No sé quien fue la merecedora de tu corazón, y bendito su nombre aunque no me lo digas, pues creo que si no la hubieras conocido nunca te habrías convertido en héroe, ni salvado a mi aldea ni al mundo. Aunque los niños de ahora hayan olvidado tu nombre… yo te conozco, así que no me digas que iras solo por los caminos. Te subirás a esa diligencia y le enseñaras una cosa o dos a los muchachos. Y créeme, conservo la escopeta de mi querido Sherman, ¡así que no trates de pasarte de listo!

El anciano suspiró. A sus 89 años de vida, su gran e inmensa debilidad seguían siendo las mujeres.


	10. IX: Doctor de cabecera

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball/Z/GT es y será de Akira Toriyama—indudablemente, infinitamente— y por eso le estoy eternamente agradecida; este fanfic tiene el firme propósito de agradecerle sin remuneración alguna.

* * *

**Año 743: Mifang, Ciudad Capital del Este, **

El bullicio de la Ciudad del Este, antigua Mifang, se movía por las calles y la zona de comercios: campanillas de establecimientos y clientes, autobuses y bicicletas, gritos de vendedores y altavoces con ofertas. Era el distrito comercial, con olores a comida oriental y letreros espectaculares en neón y kanjis extraños adornando los modernos edificios de concreto. Entre la marabunta urbana, soló el Palacio Imperial y el Templo de Oorin se alzaban incólumes ante la modernidad y el paso del tiempo.

Un restaurant de tallarines, típico e insignificante, había permanecido en el mismo sitio por más de 300 años. Los cocineros habían ido y venido cambiando el sazón, artículos agregados o substraídos del menú, pero un cliente había acudido al sitio por centurias. Era un ser de costumbres, oriental, tradicional e inflexible en mente y cuerpo, y sus ojos estrechos de amargada malicia observaban la escena como los de un dios de guerra y muerte.

Tres monjes: divididos entre víctima y victimarios.

Dos monjes jóvenes del templo de Oorin, bravucones con seis puntos tatuados en la frente y vestidos en el color anaranjado de la renuncia, hacían lloriquear a otro monje más pequeño y carente de nariz. Lo tenían sostenido por el cuello mientras soltaban risotadas mezcladas de amenazas. Los gritos, los ruegos y los pataleos eran en vano.

Una súplica.

Unas escasas monedas reunidas con esfuerzo.

Un chiquillo siendo estrellado contra la pared.

Todos los presentes en el restaurante de tallarines presenciaron la escena, nadie hizo nada, salvo el asiduo que les dirigió una mirada de desagrado, frío y contenido: tal vez fue lo que detuvo al bravucón de asestarle un puntapié limpio al rostro del indefenso paticorto, tal vez por eso el otro abusivo consideró prudente no airar al comensal de dos vocablos rojos y extranjeros en la espalda.

Los dos monjes mayores salieron impunes del local, mientras el tercero se sentía extrañamente suertudo de no recibir la paliza completa.

El tierno muchachito se reincorporó, limpiando el polvo de su dogi naranja, sintiendo la extraña vergüenza que despertaba la impotencia.

—Era el dinero de mis colectas… —se quejó el pequeño, caminado patosamente para recoger la vacía caja de colectas. No sería la primera, ni sería la última vez que le hacían aquello: ése era el orden de la cadena alimenticia en el monasterio—. ¿Qué le voy a decir al abad ahora?

—Dile que sus alumnos están más interesados en cuestiones terrenales que en las espirituales.

Unos dedos largos, pálidos, depositaron varios zenis que tintinearon en la metálica caja de té que servía para las donaciones al templo. El pequeño monje, desconfiado y sorprendido, alzó la mirada hacía su extranjero benefactor.

Piel morena y cabello cano con retazos de rubio, mediana edad, y los ojos azules, azulísimos: un hombre del norte. En él, tal vez, el esmirriado paticorto percibió la obsesión latente, tal vez presintió el ki reseco y oscuro, tal vez le dio miedo el norteño canoso y rubio; o tal vez el hombre de la trenza que se alzaba en la barra, acechante como una sombra al medio día, hedía a peligrosa y segura muerte. Como fuera, había algo desagradable en los dos sujetos.

—Señor, muchas gracias—el niño hizo una apresurada reverencia y se marchó, casi tropezando en el umbral antes de salir a la luz del exterior.

—Las gentes de ya no son las mismas de hace tres siglos: siempre con prisa, temerosos, incapaces de sostenerse por si mismos —comentó el hombre marcadamente oriental de cabello negro cuervo recogido en una cuidada trenza—. A nadie le interesa quien vive o quien muere, ya no hay honor ni valentía.

— La vida en está época vale tan poco. Las ciudades son como hormigueros a falta de guerra, —la voz ronca del primero, tétrica y perfecta en su dicción—, la muerte ya no es un negocio viable, así que muchos prefieren la tranquilidad bajo el yugo, que la lucha bajo la libertad. Te recomendaría dedicarte a la protección, es mucho más redituable y menos arriesgada. El Supremo Comandante está muy interesado en que te nos unas.

Ante tal sugerencia, el oriental respondió con la sonrisa maliciosa de un maestro de escuela que podía salir impune de una acusación de homicidio.

— ¿Acaso, amigo mío, me estás ofreciendo un empleo con tu venerada organización?—tal sorna era una clara negativa—. No soy un guardaespaldas, tú mejor que nadie conoces mi verdadera vocación. Además, vine aquí para ordenar tallarines con un amigo, no para discutir negocios…

—Te ofrezco un adelanto ventajoso y lo rechazas. Muy pronto el mundo se verá obligado a elegir bandos, a considerar un nuevo y más justo orden, tú no estás exento—comentó el rubio con parsimonia, fijando sus ojos azules en un punto inexistente del sucio papel tapiz: líneas verticales en negro y naranja alternado—. La anarquía sin orden no conduce a nada. Querido amigo, sabes el precio de todo y el valor de nada, especialmente de la vida.

—Muy por el contrario, me he dedicado a inflar los precios últimamente. Quien diga que una vida tiene poco valor claramente nunca ha consultado mis tarifas.

Los dos hombres finalmente se dispusieron a ordenar.

.

.

.

"**CÓMO SANGRA EL SUBSUELO"**

**Capitulo X:  
Doctor de cabecera**

_Un Darkfic de la Red Ribbon_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

"Al doctor se le debe temer mucho más que a la enfermedad."  
**Proverbio latino**

Los portones abriéndose y rechinado, los sirvientes robóticos zumbaban en su ir y venir como leales obreras.

— ¡TRAE ALGO MÁS APETITOSO!

Una espesa bruma se arremolinaba entre los pilares, como la voz retumbante arañaba la mesa de ébano. El comedor real, en proporciones diseñadas para asombrar, era una hilera de columnas relumbrando entre la negrura de la roca tallada.

—Olvídalo, ¡ya no quiero comer nada! Esto es increíble, mi estómago solamente puede aceptar comida apetitosa, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

El timbre natural de la plata sobre el piso de mármol, en un remolino de mantel y cubiertos, seguido del estruendo de una voz acostumbrada a saciar los caprichos de su cuerpo y corazón, tan sólo hasta hoy negados.

— ¡Si me quedo así moriré de hambre! Si tan sólo pudiera escapar de esta terrible desesperación ya no estaría sufriendo, doctor…Muchos dicen que es una maldición, otros una bendición, pero todas las versiones coinciden en que uno de mis antepasados fue una vez, hace más siglos de lo que se pueda creer, un Dios de la Tierra: un Kami-Sama.

En una silla menos decorada, sencilla, al otro extremo de la mesa, una figura delgada de ojillos azules y fríos, encanecida más por la obsesión que los años. Parecería un boticario del viejo oeste, con su camisa blanca y su chaleco de rayas verticales repartidas en negro y naranjas. Extraño invitado para un rey…

—Ya veo, su majestad. Una solución intravenosa podría ser una opción temporal para su caso. Si bien, mi especialidad no recae en este rubro.

Aclararle a un rey (con un sentido muy claro de la definición de Rey) que un doctor en biotecnología y robótica aplicada no era necesariamente un doctor en medicina resultaría en la forma más rápida de conseguir que lo torturaran. De ser otro el contexto, no objetaría ante la posibilidad de ser disciplinado por la rubia despampanante que fungía cómo general de la armada personal de Gurumes….

—Cuentan las leyendas que hay algo especial en la Casa de Gourmet, algo ligado a nuestra sangre y a la tierra… Déjeme decirle Doctor, que esto lo puede volver a uno loco. Y temo que mi sobrina también tenga la terrible maldición de nuestro linaje… es demasiado joven, sin embargo…

—Entonces, ¿es genético? —le seguiría el juego: el único camino viable para mantenerse con vida.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de creer en los cuentos, ahora únicamente puedo confiar en su ciencia.

— ¿Me dice que hay otro de su misma sangre? Es muy posible que un análisis comparativo de la sangre de ambos sea esclarecedor.

Tenía la atención fija del científico, algo de curiosidad demente refulgiendo en aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes.

—Sí—titubeó el rey—, la única que comparte mi sangre es mi sobrina Lunch.

Y es que tal vez era la hora por algo debían de decirle la hora del lobo. Lo había hecho sin rechistar.

Era tibia: fue lo primero que registró su cerebro tras el lapso de amnesia.

La doncella se llevó una mano desocupada y trémula al rostro, comprobando con las yemas de sus dedos la viscosidad de aquella sustancia que manchaba su vestido de seda y su piel de durazno. Olía a hierro, sabía a hierro, tibia y viva: _¿era sangre?_

Levanto la mirada, y en la visión borrosa captó a la anciana con ojos clavados; no en ella, sino en aquello que descansaba inerte en la ciénaga: un amasijo de sangre y pelaje y entrañas, una columna vertebral hundiendo, resurgiendo en ángulo anormal. Un rostro de animal con cuencas opacas de muerte. Y la lengua… y la lengua… asomando larga y lánguida entre los agudos y astillados colmillos.

Jóvenes pupilas contrayéndose, ojos abiertos y manos ensangrentadas ahogando un grito.

"¿Qué era aquello? ¿Quién lo hizo?" Lo único coherente a lo que pudo acertar su mente a inquirir.

Una hoz, mansa y corta en la recolección de hierbas aromáticas, ardía como una luna creciente y delatora entre la maleza: el descreimiento en los ojos de la Anciana, después la atribución, el asco y el miedo.

El peso inerte de sus piernas evitó su retirada. En su arranque, la doncella se arrastró desesperada por el frío lodo hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un pino. Ahí se acurrucó en posición fetal al borde de la histeria, agitando la cabeza, negando para si misma al compás de la respiración desatada.

Memorias borrosas de ser ella y no serlo.

—Este será su laboratorio—le indicó Pasta, reacomodando su cadera al recargarse en el umbral metálico—, el Rey Gurumes procuró que estuviera al mismo nivel que los mejores hospitales de la Ciudad del Oeste. Lamentamos no proveerle de asistentes, pero se requiere de la mayor discreción.

—Comprendo.

—Finalmente estoy aquí para encargarme de su seguridad. Hágame saber lo que necesite, Doctor—el tono calculado y bien modulado de la fémina logró incitarlo.

Ante una oferta tan abierta, el científico finalmente se permitió a recorrer a la rubia líder del ejército de Gourmet con la mirada.

—Me atrevería a tomarle la palabra, General Pasta Raven. Pero estaría abusando de su hospitalidad—terminó con la cortesía precavida de quien sabe que, más que un invitado, es un rehén—. Mejor después.

—Usted—ella le ronroneó torvamente, apartándose un mechón dorado de la frente—, Doctor, es adorablemente inofensivo.

Un coqueteo y una amenaza de muerte a la par.

Los dos conocían el juego. Era cuestión de esperar hasta que uno de los dos cayera. Había tratado, en su pasado, con suficientes asesinos en su vida como para no amedrentarse. Encontraría una salida, siempre lo hacía. No era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo consideraba inofensivo sin desengañarse después…

—Comparados con el Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo, Son Gohan y Ox-Satán son simples neófitos. Los pupilos todavía no han superado al maestro…

—En cuanto al mocoso y al hombre de Mifan no hay de que preocuparse. Son inofensivos.

En el año 712 la Montaña Tsurumai-Tsuburi, conocida por sus hielos eternos, se colapsó sobre la fortaleza del Dr. Wheelo y el Doctor Korchin.

Habían hecho mal en encontrar al pre-adolescente Maki Gero "inofensivo".

Solamente un ascensor se interponía entre los tres supuestos "héroes" y la victoria…

Aquellos tres forasteros necesitaban a alguien bueno con las maquinas: ninguno de los tres sabía operar computadoras, y al menos uno de los tres creía que los elevadores eran artefactos del diablo. A Ox-Satan le era imposible hacer uso de un elevador en términos ergonómicos.

Son Gohan se había negado rotundamente a entrar en aquella caja metálica operada por brujas que hablaban al oprimir botoncitos de colores y números parpadeantes. Ya había estado en el inframundo una vez…

— ¡Al menos en el inframundo tienen puertas y no supercherías como estas! ¡Achuuuuuú!—se limpió la nariz con la manga, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría un caldito de pollo preparado por las hermosas chicas pelirrojas de la Aldea Paleta.

Tao Pai Pai no tenía problemas con los ascensores, pero si con los explosivos que hacían que la potencia del Kame-Hame-Ha pareciera una broma.

—Nadie va a pagarme. No le veo el caso…—refunfuñó el asesino dándole la espalda a la inmensa fortaleza envuelta en nieve de tormenta.

Son Gohan estornudando ávidamente, junto a un tanto derrotado Tao Pai Pai, no descorazonó a Ox-Satán. Debería de haber una entrada, una solución… siempre la había…Gyumao se quitó el casco adornado con cuernos para rascarse la cabeza. Examinó el filo de su hacha y tuvo una epifanía que casi le costó la cabeza a Son…

— ¿Y si buscamos a alguien que sepa sobre computadoras?

El único experto en robótica en aquella aldea del norte tenía 12 años, acné y una marcada fijación con las chicas rubias: era precoz en más de un sentido.

Su nombre era Maki Gero.

Maki quería ver un laboratorio de verdad. Así que cuando el hombre de la trenza le dijo que tendría que trabajar horas extras si quería conservar su pálida, lamentable y esmirriada existencia, él chico estuvo más que gustoso de cooperar.

Le tomó dos minutos encontrar una brecha en el sistema de seguridad. Y otros tres en convencer a Son Gohan de que el elevador era seguro.

Un encuentro con Son Gohan el Grande, el Emperador del Diablo Ox- Satán, y el Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo no hubiera tenido mayor consecuencia si Maki no hubiera presenciado las técnicas que diferenciaban a los pupilos más sobresalientes de las escuelas de la Grulla y la Tortuga.

A los doce Gero paladeó por primera vez la codicia de la mente. Quiso saber, a toda costa, ¿qué eran aquellos hombres de poderes sobrehumanos? ¿Cómo los estudiaría? ¿Cómo cuantificaría sus habilidades, sus destrezas? ¿Cómo era posible que la energía recorriera un organismo para concentrarse en las palmas antes de ser expulsada por simple acto de voluntad humana?

El mundo se expandió para Maki en el momento en que conoció a estos individuos venidos de las cálidas, exóticas tierras del Oeste —esos sitios de cuentos y leyendas—: Son Gohan era el más poderoso, pero por el resto era simplemente humano —decaería y moriría, como todos—; Gyumao, con su cuerpo y fuerza descomunal no dominaba las técnicas de aquello que llamaban "ki";finalmente, Tao Pai Pai, era un caso diferente, su aspecto no representaba sus más de dos siglos de edad, sus habilidades superaban el promedio en todo a causa de una curiosa variación genética… era el espécimen idóneo para convertirse en la piedra angular de la investigación que lo llevaría a construir a quienes se convertirían, en este u otros universos, en los futuros verdugos de un mundo sumido en la destrucción.

Nació una entrañable amistad entre los dos, supuso… entre todas esas décadas y amenazas de muerte. Pero había política… si existía una historia entre Maki Gero y el Mundialmente Famoso Asesino Tao Pai Pai esta se basaba en la búsqueda de sus objetivos personales, pero indudablemente esta historia estaba manchada de "política", de intercambios entre el Reino de Mifang y la Patrulla Roja… lo quisieran o no, la mano del Comandante Red siempre jalaba los hilos rojos de la intriga sobre sus espaldas.

—Sí, soy yo. Del trabajo. Ya te envié el dinero. Estoy trabajando, no puedo. Entiende. No me salgas ahora conque soy una deshumanizada— lo sorprendente era que Violeta se las ingeniaba para mantener la voz atona en todo momento—.Te dije muy claramente que no podía cuidarlo. A diferencia tuya yo tengo un trabajo fijo que paga los recibos y pone comida en la mesa. Tú fuiste la que insistió en que no abortara… RanFan, con tu reputación no tienes cara para reprocharme nada—de la ira apenas contenida al hielo en un segundo, los dedos crispados sobre el auricular traicionaban el enojo—.Déjame en paz. Ya te mandé el dinero, con eso debería bastarte—la mujer colgó en seco: no tenía nada más que decir.

El taconeo ruidoso de las botas de cuero rojo resonó por el pasillo, y otro par más sigiloso le seguía casi imperceptible... Una pausa, una media vuelta y el desenfunde rápido de un revolver. Mataría a quien tuviera que matar y sin dudarlo.

Una sombra, grande y amarilla ronroneó mansamente mientras un cañón le apuntaba entre los ojos. —Me quedo esperando por ti, ¿y así es como me lo agradeces?

Yellow.

Yellow el galante… el que tiene que saberlo todo de todos para ayudarles…

—Procura no volverlo a hacer—la mujer volvió a enfundar el arma con igual rapidez —. Estar dentro de los cuarteles generales no es una garantía de seguridad.

—Está bien. Está bien. Lo que tú digas, lindura—sonrisa arrebatadora, la típica de un líder confiado... — Pero dime, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? —agregó el aviador socarronamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y encogiendo anchos hombros: una gracia felina en el acomodo de la columna.

En su propia opinión, ella no tenía por que rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre su vida privada (si era privada lo era por una razón). Ella llevaba su vida personal como le venía en gana, todo mientras cumplía con su trabajo. Y, aparentemente, ser una mujer rodeada de hombres las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, la convertía virtualmente en una prostituta y la protagonista preferida de la mayoría de las fantasías de los reclutas. O, en el caso del popular coronel del Regimiento Amarillo, en una damisela descarriada en necesidad de ser escoltada y salvada. Sinceramente, estaba cansada…

Sus ojos, turquesas y gélidos le confrontaron sin encontrar afrenta.

—No pretendas ser amistoso con nosotros simplemente por que estaremos bajo tus órdenes… No pretendas que te preocupamos ni que seamos tus amigos. La amabilidad no lo llevará a ningún sitio, Coronel Yellow. Ni con Silver ni conmigo.

—Y a usted, Coronel Violeta, ¿A dónde la lleva su frialdad?

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Disculpen por la extraña primera parte. Originalmente quería incluirlo en otro fic, o dejarlo como un one-shot, pero no tiene la suficiente solidez como para constituir una pieza por si misma.


End file.
